Icicle
by whitetiger91
Summary: Narcissa. Lucius. Lucissa. Two perfect Purebloods cold like ice to everyone but one another. Together, they can build an empire; together, they can know love. Snippets into key aspects of their lives written for the DAII forum competition.
1. First encounter

**Icicle**

 ** _A/N: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter that you recognise in this fic._**

 ** _Please keep in mind, there will be some SPaG issues in this as I have yet to have it beta'd- that shouldn't be an excuse but well, I'm using it anyway. Please feel free to point out anything, including how to maybe fix the ending/ suggestions for a Lucissa first encounter, as this is for a competition on the Diagon Alley II forum. Nine more chapters will be coming, each with their own prompt. The next should be their 'first kiss.'_**

 ** _Nevertheless, thank you for reading, and I hope you like my take on their relationship (though I have many ideas as to how it started... this is but one). -Tigress x_**

* * *

 ** _~First Encounter~_**

Stupid tie. Stupid collar. Stupid robes. Stupid party. Stupid everything!

Lucius gritted his teeth, tugging at the collar of his dress robes. They may have been new and fashioned out of the finest silk galleons could buy, but it didn't mean that they were any less hideously traditional or tight- fitting. He was even a little reluctant to bend over, sure that the supposed-to-be-flowing material would be stretched to breaking point and reveal his undergarments.

It wasn't fair; it simply wasn't fair. He would not have complained about his garments if he were allowed to attend the ball. No, he would have gladly walked around the room, making sure people knew exactly who he, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, was. Lucius knew he could make polite conversation and charm his father's business associates. He knew he could swirl wine around a crystal goblet. He knew he could twirl around the polished dance floor, especially given the numerous dance lessons his mother had made him take- after all, what was the point of them if he could not show off his skill tonight? He also knew, most importantly, that he was certainly more mature than Rodolphus Lestrange, who, at eleven- only a year older than Lucius- found the silliest things amusing. He never displayed the manners or poise expected of a Pureblood, yet now he was probably having the time of his life with the adults on the floor below.

At this thought, Lucius made sure that he was sitting up perfectly straight on the ornate recliner. It wouldn't do for these… children… to see him slouching, oh no. He could see Bellatrix Black even now, eyeing him with contempt, probably blaming him for whatever reason for not being allowed herself to attend the ball.

It wasn't his fault that she had to watch over her two younger sisters, both of whom looked to be easily more tamable than herself. The middle one, Andromeda, was currently sitting on the recliner opposite him, a warm smile on her face as she conversed with his friend, Theodore Nott. Every now and again, he saw that she patted down her skirts, making sure that no creases could mar the fine velvet and that her skirts continued to fall to her crossed ankles. Unlike Bellatrix' wild black hair that brushed her shoulders, Andromeda's cascade of shiny brown hair was currently placed in a careful braid that wound down her back.

The youngest Black daughter, Narcissa he thought it was, was sitting next to her sister, staring around the room with wide blue eyes. Her blonde hair was styled like Andromeda's, highlighted only by the silver dress robes she wore. Lucius' lips twitched upwards as he thought how different she looked to her sisters, especially Bellatrix. He thought that the way she sat so quietly, not fussing- almost like one of the porcelain dolls his mother kept on display in a cabinet- was almost… angelic. Although she had ridiculous plastic earrings clipped to her earlobes, the glass falling like little icicles by her neck, she did not try to draw attention to them by fiddling with them. She didn't whine that she was bored like Rabastan Lestrange constantly did, nor did she try to run around the room pretending she was a dragon like Ernest McMillan currently was.

It was a pity that she was only six- who knew how much influence Bellatrix could have on her in the years to come.

Thinking of her age, Lucius realised that he was indeed the oldest in the room the children were confined to. As such, he was the one with the authority and was entitled to tell them all what they should be doing. With the barest hint of a smile, he immediately stood up.

"Right, because you are all children-" Lucius was impressed with the way his voice carried across the room and gained the attention of everyone, including a glare from Bellatrix, "-we may as well play a game. We are going to play 'Founders'. Choose carefully who you want to be, because there will be no swapping- and yes, someone has to be the Mud- uh- Muggleborns in need of rescue. Now, being the eldest and most capable, I will be Salazar Slytherin of course."

Lucius' smile rose as he watched everyone frantically whispering to each other who they would be. Ernest was arguing with Phillipe Prewitt about being Godric Gryffindor; Rabastan had taken out a plastic wand toy he had brought with him and was now swishing it back and forth in front of Theodore's face. Everyone was going to plan.

"I'm going to be Salazar!"

As quickly as it had come, Lucius' smile vanished. Bellatrix had leapt up and was glaring at him, her dark eyes narrowed as though daring him to take her role. Flipping one hand through her ebony locks, she straightened her posture.

"No Bella! Girls can't play boys, mother won't be pleased if she found out!" Andromeda had turned to Bellatrix, a mix of pleading and shock plastered on her face.

"So, why not? Salazar is the best character and that's who I'm going to be." Bellatrix folded her arms defiantly, lifting her chin up and ignoring her sister. Her full lips turned into a pout as her eyes continued to burn holes into Lucius.

"Girls just can't be boys; it's just not what ladies do, Bella. I was going to be Lady Ravenclaw, but you can have her if you want. Or you can be, uh, I dunno, Lady Slytherin?"

"No."

Lucius rolled his eyes before cutting in, a little glad that she had refused to play his 'wife'. Nevertheless, he wanted to start playing the game and the constant arguing was getting them nowhere.

Returning Bellatrix's fierce glare, he curtly replied. "I'm going to be Salazar and that's final. Pick someone else or don't play."

In response, Bellatrix clamped her mouth closed, cheeks puffed out slightly. Slowly, as she refused to draw breath, her cheeks began to turn a delicate shade of pink, before darkening to a red and finally, tinging blue. Her eyes never stopped piercing Lucius, not even as Andromeda sighed loudly and Narcissa gave a light gasp.

Lucius, however, knew this trick all too well and refused to give in. As usual, Bellatrix was being childish, and if she was immature enough to worry her younger sister as she was, she was certainly immature enough to play the great hero. Sensing his stubbornness and realising it matched her own, Bellatrix finally gave up, sticking out a pink tongue at Lucius once she regained her breath.

"Fine, let's have someone else decide for us."

"Fine. Theodore can decide," Lucius smirked, confident that his closest friend would pick him and they could finally play.

Unfortunately, Bellatrix seemed to be one step ahead. "No, I'll pick someone because you'll just choose your friends. Mmm, let's see…" Bellatrix's eyes sparkled with mischief as she looked around the room theatrically. Landing on her sister, she mimicked Lucius' smirk. "Cissy can pick because she doesn't really know these characters yet."

"But-"

"Really Bella?" Andromeda rolled her eyes, sighing again.

Standing up, Andromeda left them to sort out Ernest and Phillipe before they could maim each other with the array of 'swords' – that is, vases and candles - they had found around the room. Bellatrix sauntered over to her youngest sister who had remained seated. Her blue eyes were watching the scene with interest, and she gave her sister a small, almost shy, smile.

"Cissy…" Bellatrix cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice, "who do you think should play Salazar Slytherin. Me, your favourite sister, or him- Lucius." Bellatrix had all but spat his name, jabbing a thumb in his direction.

Lucius let out his own sigh, knowing he couldn't possibly win. Stupid Bellatrix. Stupid children. He turned away; ready to come up with a new game they could all play.

"Ummm…" Narcissa was clearly thinking hard for her brows had furrowed slightly and she chewed her bottom lip. Swinging her legs back and forth, it was only when she had come to a decision that she suddenly sat up straighter. "Ok, you can be Salazar."

Bellatrix beamed at her, turning to Lucius in triumph. "See, I- wait, what?"

Lucius looked up as Bellatrix gaped at her sister. Narcissa was smiling at Lucius, a small finger pointing at him.

"You mean me, right?" Bellatrix spluttered at her, having recovered from her shock too late to stand where Narcissa was pointing.

"No, Lucy-es. He can be Slytherin because he's a boy."

"But-"

"You heard her Bellatrix. I'm Salazar. Now pick someone else or leave us alone." Lucius grinned smirked at her, enjoying her annoyance. He had won!

For the next couple of hours, he ran around the room, conducting imaginary duels with Ernest, who had won the role of Godric, and designing fortresses out of the furniture. He knew the game was quite childish, but it enjoyed it nevertheless, having more fun than he could have imagined he would have that night. Bellatrix had remained in the corner sulking, making the game all the more enjoyable to play.

Narcissa had been rewarded, of course, in being allowed to be 'Lady Slytherin'- her role in judging the duels coming in handy when she predicted that he would always be the winner. Before he retired to his bedroom for the evening and the guests left, some unable to walk from copious amounts of alcohol- to which Lucius smugly noted was probably due to boring conversation in the ballroom- he waved goodbye to Andromeda and Narcissa. Perhaps Narcissa would be free from Bellatrix's influence longer than he thought –he certainly hoped so, knowing he'd need an ally in the next event his family planned, whatever that may be.


	2. First date

_**~First Date~**_

 _ **A/N: I do not own anything or anyone you recognise in this story.**_

 _ **Firstly, a huge THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed, read, followed and favourited this story! Really, it has made me feel 100% better to have received such a positive response!**_

 _ **Secondly, um, please don't be disappointed with this chapter. As before, I still need to beta it and check for errors. There were so many possibilities for this chapter and I still went over the word count (to be fixed before submitting). I really do hope that no one is too OOC, especially Bella in her letter- originally she was going to scare Narcissa a lot more and cause her to threat over a kiss (though wild, they are Purebloods and I do not think Narcissa would go too far before marriage). I also must say that Bella's advice, even in the seventies, is a bit, uh, condescending to women? Either way, do not take the advice seriously (not that you would). Nevertheless, I am willing to take any suggestions to improve this piece, and fingers crossed, I have not disappointed you too much, especially with the abrupt ending.**_

 _ **Thank you again to everyone for reading! Next up in Lucissa's life: First Kiss.**_

* * *

Pancakes and porridge. Of course, on the most important day of her life, she would be served something that could easily be brought back up. Typical.

Narcissa sighed, pushing away her bowl. Everything smelt so good, yet the butterflies in her stomach competed for all the room she had. Around her, students chattered amicably, gossiping about who would be wearing what to the first Hogsmeade trip of the term, and who of their peers would bring back something that would outrage the new, young caretaker. Even now, Bethany Greengrass was prattling on in her ear about the opening of the new café in Hogsmeade as she shoved a spoonful of her own porridge into her mouth.

Thankfully, the screech of owls soaring above the Great Hall broke into the brunette girl's plans to be the first seated at Madam Puddifoot's. Narcissa looked up to find her family's eagle owl soaring towards her, one crimson letter clamped in his beak and another two cream envelopes tied to his leg. In one graceful movement, he dropped the red envelope in front of her sister Andromeda's place at the table and landed in front of Narcissa.

Narcissa slowly untied the two envelopes, ignoring Bethany's constant questions asking who her secret admirer was and, upon seeing that one was from her eldest sister, Bellatrix, asking what the girl was up to. Narcissa bore a grim smile as she gave the owl a treat for waiting patiently. Bethany was always asking after Bellatrix, having idolised her since the day she stepped inside the Slytherin common room and saw Bellatrix sitting with several admirers. In Bethany's eyes, Bellatrix could do no wrong. Narcissa, however, knew better, and stared at the envelope for several moments, pondering whether or not she should bother opening it.

She dared a peek over at Andromeda, watching as her sister rose from her seat in a hurry, the red envelope clutched firmly in her hand. Narcissa almost felt sorry for her; that was the third howler that week. Her parents didn't approve of Andromeda's dumping of her perfect, Pureblood boyfriend months ago, and now frequently sent her 'friendly reminders' to adjust her behaviour. As Andromeda passed her seat in a hurry, she looked back to her own letters wearily.

Sighing this time in defeat, she decided to open the first letter from her mother. She could tell from the creamy envelope that it was most definitely not a howler, but that did not mean that the contents of the letter were any more pleasant.

 _Narcissa,_

 _I am delighted that the young Mr. Malfoy has requested your company for this weekend._

 _I am sure that your behaviour will be more than exemplary of a young lady and that you will conduct yourself in a manner expected of a Black woman._

 _I am also sure that you will be able to show your dear sister what we mean by keeping appropriate company._

 _-Mother._

Her mother's cursive writing, though neat, had grown particularly large towards the end of the letter. Narcissa knew that her mother had done this intentionally in the hopes that Andromeda would catch a glimpse and amend her 'unbecoming ways'. She wasn't surprised either that her mother had found out about her date with Lucius. As custom with many Pureblood families, there were no social secrets that could not be found out one way or another. Swallowing nervously, she turned to the second letter and prised it open, knowing that Bellatrix would have something to say about it too.

 _Cissy,_

 _Well, well, well. Seems one of us sisters has managed to score a date with Lucius. I don't really care that it wasn't me- he may be my age, but things with Rodolphus are, well, going tremendously well, if you catch my meaning._

 _Now, as your older and wiser sister, I have some advice for you. Read this carefully, for I do not want you embarrassing me with little mistakes._

 _Firstly, do make sure you wear something stylish. I do not mean something that will make you look like a common Mudblood tramp, nor do I mean something traditional that mother would pick out for you. Showing a little cleavage wouldn't hurt- not that you really have much to work with at your age, fourteen is such a tragic age for dating, believe me._

 _Secondly, let the man do the talking. Let him feel important, because as soon as he does, you can have him eating out of your hand. Let him choose somewhere to eat and, even if his conversation is as dull as a troll's buttocks, pretend you are listening. Do you understand?_

 _Thirdly, for goodness sake, do not eat anything messy! In fact, do not eat at all. You do not want him to think you cannot control yourself, and certainly do not want him to think you are a pig. Simply sit there and sip your drink if you have to._

 _Finally, dear sister, you must know what is expected of you on the date. He will expect you to kiss him- let him, practice on someone else if you need to. Make sure you are good, because if you can't please your man, especially someone as arrogant as Malfoy, than you will not have any hope in the future of marrying into any decent family. He will also expect other things…. Be ready and willing._

 _Kisses, Bella._

Narcissa felt the butterflies swarm around in her stomach as she finished the letter. The first few pieces of advice she already knew- Bethany and her other dorm-mates had already provided her with numerous horror stories about girls dropping food over themselves and ruining their clothes. Narcissa certainly did not want Lucius to think she was a pig, no matter how many etiquette lessons she had attended throughout life.

No, it was the last paragraph that made her nerves increase ten-fold. She knew what Bellatrix was alluding to, and she knew that her dear sister often liked to make her squirm. The very idea that a proper boy - even if Lucius was almost eighteen and of age - could want something so sinister on a first date was ludicrous. Still, if the topic did arise, she wasn't sure what she would do or say. The looming prospect of a kiss was enough to make her feel feint.

Narcissa had only ever kissed two boys on the lips. The first, Antony Mallac, had been on an initiation dare in her first year. The seventh year girls had tricked the first years into thinking they had to show solidarity with the other houses and to do so, they would need to kiss a peer. Narcissa had not entirely been sure this was correct, but when she had asked Bellatrix and her sister had confirmed this was true, she had gone along with it, not wanting to make a bad impression. The following night, she had found the Ravenclaw boy and, telling him of her quest, planted the quickest peck she could manage on his lips. It wasn't that he was bad-looking; Antony was simply a Halfblood too interested in his books to make a good friend for her.

The second boy she had kissed had been Lucius exactly one year before. She remembered it had been disastrous and unexpected- tears had fallen from her eyes and, though it had resulted in Lucius asking her out not long after, had made her all the more embarrassed about her display of boldness and emotions. Now, as she followed the hordes of students filing out of the castle and into the carriages that would lead them to Hogsmeade, she felt her cheeks burn slightly at the memory.

When she arrived and finally managed to farewell Bethany - the brunette having spotted her latest crush entering the Quidditch supply store and suddenly remembering she needed new gloves – she headed straight for the end of the road. She could see Lucius leaning casually against a lamp, his pale golden hair blending in perfectly with the lightly falling snow. Very carefully, remembering Bella's warning to remain poised and not embarrass herself, she walked along the slippery paths, narrowly avoiding the watery droplets falling from icicles on the shop gutters.

"You look lovely, Narcissa." Lucius smiled warmly at her, and if she wasn't too busy trying to upright herself after a miscalculated step, she would have looked at the snow to see if it had melted the snow around him.

Gently, Lucius grasped onto her right forearm, steadying her. Narcissa felt the heat rise once more to her traitorous cheeks, blushing as he led her inside the comforting atmosphere of Madam Puddifoot's.

Peeping at him from the corner of her eyes, Narcissa saw Lucius wrinkle his nose very slightly at the table decorations. On each table, a frilly table cloth was covered in teapots with knitted covers and fine tea cups lying upon doilies. Not an inch of the room was spared from lace or crochet- even the chairs had bows tied around their backs. Still, when Madam Puddifoot herself greeted them, Lucius was the perfect gentleman.

"Welcome, welcome! I do hope you enjoy your visit!" Madam Puddifoot beamed at them, bouncing on the soles of her feet.

She was no more than a few years older than Lucius, possibly in her mid-twenties. Around her plump waste, Madam Puddifoot wore a lacy pink apron embroidered with red hearts. She was rather pretty with large, brown, doe-like eyes and rosy full lips, and she aimed her dazzling smile at Lucius.

With a voice as smooth as velvet, Lucius gave her a charming smile. "Thank you, I am sure we will. I believe you have a table for us?"

Madam Puddifoot blinked a few times before taking in Narcissa. Her smile a little tighter, she nodded her head and led them to a private booth in the back of the room.

"Here you are and please, do let me know if you need anything. I will be back with the sandwiches you ordered, sir," Madam Puddifoot smiled once more at Lucius and waddled away, tittering as she welcomed a new couple into her shop.

Although she did not like the way she had stared at Lucius, Narcissa wished Madam Puddifoot had stayed a little longer. Lucius had pulled her seat out for her to sit, placing her coat on the rack nearby. Now that they were both seated, Narcissa realised she would need to be the one to fill the silence that had fallen between them. Lucius had looked to her to confirm that she would like sandwiches upon Madam Puddifoot's parting comment, but she had only managed a quick nod.

Wracking her brain for something witty and refined to say, Narcissa began twisting her finger around the edge of the table cloth. She could feel Lucius' cool eyes appraising her and could not bring herself to meet his gaze. If only Bella, or even Andy, had told her some things she could say instead of telling her to simply listen, then maybe she would be ok. It wasn't as though Lucius was a business partner of her father's; no, she could not simply enquire about the wellbeing of his wife or child- it had to be something Lucius would find interesting.

Thankfully, he came to her rescue.

"How are you enjoying school? Have you thought about the subjects you would like to undertake next year for your OWLS?"

Narcissa looked up shyly, trying to master a smile without blushing. She was glad that she had thought about her OWLS so that she could give him an answer without stumbling for ideas.

"Yes, it's good, thank you. As a matter of fact, I'm rather keen on Charms. I'm sure I could learn quite a lot from such a practical subject."

Lucius smirked at her, probably not expecting any less. Narcissa wasn't sure if it was a good sign or not, but unlike Bellatrix, he did not tell her she'd best look into Potions or Transfiguration. In fact, ignoring the arrival of their food, he continued asking what she was looking forward to doing during her remaining time at Hogwarts.

"Oh, I- uh-" Narcissa realised that she was still playing with the table cloth and hastily withdrew her hand. "-I'm not sure. I'd like to be a part of the 'Slug Club', for as much as Professor Slughorn boasts of his parties; he does have quite a few influential people in his midst. I wouldn't mind-" blushing, Narcissa stopped. She realised she had been a little too honest about her ambitions and was not sure Lucius would appreciate it.

To her surprise, however, his smirk turned back into a smile- a genuine smile. Gesturing at her to take a bite of her sandwich, waiting as she hesitantly obliged, he winked at her. "Your honesty is refreshing, Narcissa, and I cannot say how glad I am to hear your ambitions. Most girls our age are far too busy concerning themselves with meaningless gossip."

Narcissa gave up on hiding her blush and returned Lucius' smile. She could see he was leaning further towards her, almost touching her hand that she had placed back upon the table. Her breath caught in her throat, wondering if now he would expect a kiss. She wasn't sure if she would get it right- if her shock surrounding the last kiss had hidden how bad she really was. Her eyes settled on Lucius' hand, only guessing that she should allow him to hold it.

As though he read her mind, Lucius' hand slowly clutched onto hers, a rough thumb running over her soft skin. Surprisingly, his hand felt a little clammy; almost as if he were the one who was nervous about their kiss. That was ridiculous, however, for she knew he was far more experienced than she.

Looking back at his face, she could see Lucius had leaned in a little further. This was it. This was finally it. As he inched forward slowly, Narcissa waited, her heart thudding in her chest. She closed her eyes, waiting for the moment their lips would touch. Not a minute later though, she opened them slightly confused.

Lucius was still looking at her, though his lips trembled the slightest. His hand shook ever so slightly in hers, disguised only by his thumb's caressing movements. Narcissa felt the butterflies in her stomach settle- it couldn't be, could it? Lucius' steely eyes betrayed him. Lucius was nervous. Nervous to kiss her, Narcissa; Narcissa who didn't know how to kiss, Narcissa who was with a boy almost four years older and more experienced than she.

With her pretty face now settling into a smirk of her own, Narcissa leant forward. Pressing her lips to Lucius', she did what she thought was only natural and moulded their lips together softly. It was only for a few seconds but, when they finally parted with Lucius looking visibly relieved, shocked, and above all else, pleased, it felt like they had been together always.


	3. First kiss

_**~First kiss~**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own anything in this that you recognise from the world of Harry Potter.**_

 _ **Like the first two, I've written this chapter before bed and so I'm sure it is riddled with SPaG and possibly flow issues. Erm, I also forgot to mention, I'm running with my own headcannon (formed as of three days ago, so will probably change anyway haha) of how old everyone is. In this series, Bellatrix, though a few months younger than Lucius, is in the same year (in this chapter both are in their seventh year, the last chapter them having graduated). Narcissa is almost four years younger than Lucius, and Andy is somewhere in the middle- right now I'm thinking in her fifth or sixth year. Rodolphus is a year older than Bellatrix and Lucius, and Rebastan I haven't figured out yet, maybe a year ahead of Narcissa.**_

 ** _A HUGE THANK YOU again to my lovely, lovely reviewers and followers! I will mention you by name soon, but please know for right now I really do appreciate your reading this!_**

 ** _There are seven more planned chapters after this, and quite a few will hopefully come this weekend- mainly as I have a break from the Quidditch League coming up and because this collection is for a competition due at the end of June. If you have any ideas you would like to share about moments of their lives, please, please do feel free to voice them, as well as anything you may find odd in this. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too disappointing or cheesy- as usual, I promise it sounded much better in my head. And yes, this is the kiss mentioned in the previous chapter :) Oh, and I am Australian, so American spelling will be off in some areas, like colour- color, etc. Credits too to the 'descriptionari' website for helping me describe the Norwegian blue colour- nothing else seemed quite right._**

 ** _Thank you for reading, much love, Tigger x (Aka Tigress)._**

* * *

 _Flick your wrist up then swish it anti-clockwise. Flick your wrist up then swish it anti-clockwise._ _Flick your wrist up then swish it_ … clockwise? No, no, no. That was not right.

Lucius scrunched up the parchment he had been scrawling across and tossed it across the dormitory room. The crumpled ball bounced off the sleeping mound of one of his peers before landing on the carpeted floor. Without sparing a second glance at it, Lucius yawned widely and stretched out his arms. It had been a long night of NEWT preparation, and although it was already one in the morning, he knew he needed many more hours' worth of practice before he would feel confident enough in his Charms work.

Yawning again, Lucius stood. Before he could continue studying, however, he needed to stretch his legs. Having sat cross-legged on his bed for so long, his muscles were beginning to cramp. A walk around the common room was definitely in order, as was a short break sitting in front of the warm fire to soothe his aching limbs.

Carefully, he crept up the boy's staircase and headed straight for the crackling fireplace. He was glad that the house-elves had, for once, allowed the flames to die out naturally rather than putting it out and relighting it in the morning. Lucius was finally beginning to understand why his father disliked the wretched creatures so much- in situations like this they could be surprisingly inconsiderate of a wizard's needs. As he was musing as to whether or not he would ever have one in his employment, however, a sniffle startled him.

Spinning around to the source of the noise, Lucius was surprised to see that he was not alone. On the emerald-green sofa behind him Narcissa Black was curled up, a handkerchief pressed into her right hand. Tears glistened on her cheeks as they steadily ran down her face, almost like tiny icicle tracks. Her shoulders were slumped ever-so-slightly, making her look small and fragile. She must not have noticed that he was there - or did not care – for she did not turn away and try to hide her sadness as many other girls would have. Instead, she sat completely oblivious to his presence, swiping the handkerchief underneath her bottom lashes every few seconds.

Lucius stood rooted to the spot, sleep-deprived mind spinning as he tried to comprehend the situation. Although she was only in her third year, she had already managed to become the belle of Slytherin, third only to her two older sisters. Once Bellatrix left at the end of the year, she would surely be considered the most popular girl in the house, and, in some ways, the school. She did not need to lower herself to idle gossip to gain friends as many of the females did, nor did she allow herself to be pushed around. Most of the boys, Lucius included, had more than once remarked about her lovely appearance and if it weren't for Bellatrix's constant looking out for her youngest sister, one of them would have gladly marked her as their girlfriend. As far as he was concerned, Narcissa had everything going for her, so what did she possibly have to cry about now?

Still, seeing that she was awake at this time of night, he thought it would be best to see if he could help. Slowly, he walked closer, clearing his voice in the process.

"Is everything alright?"

"Go away," Narcissa sniffled, the command faltering as the last syllables left her lips.

Well, he tried. Lucius shrugged, deciding it best to leave Narcissa alone- from experience, he knew females could be quite temperamental and getting on the wrong foot of one was a death wish. However, he found his feet unwilling to move as a voice inside his head – deep inside – told him he should stay; he couldn't leave her just sitting there.

Wavering on the spot, Lucius sighed in defeat and moved closer to the sofa. Sitting down beside Narcissa carefully, a small gap left between them and his back as straight as always, he hesitantly extended a hand towards her. Placing it on her fragile shoulder in a comforting gesture, he hoped he could calm her down and get her to talk. When Narcissa didn't immediately shrug it off – a good sign – Lucius demanded that she tell him what was wrong.

"Now, tell me what's causing your stress, Bla- Narcissa," Lucius looking at her face, his well-practiced stare willing her to look at him.

It was with some surprise that she didn't immediately answer, as most people did. Seconds more passed as Narcissa continued to sob, her eyes lowered to the dark green carpet. The only other sound in the room was the soft crackling of the fire as the last of the wood within turned to ash. Finally, Narcissa drew a rattly breath and met his piercing gaze.

Lucius' attention was momentarily drawn to her eyes, dazzled by their striking colour. The tears swimming in them had caused the blue to appear more vibrant than he had ever seen them to be. Though they were usually beautiful without the contrast of red rims, they were now the colour of a Norwegian glacier, with tiny flecks of silver and sapphire- blue hidden underneath. They were beyond beautiful, yet Narcissa did not seem to realise how in awe he was of them.

"I'm being silly, I know, but I'm worried about Bella. I- I don't like who she is becoming. She never has time for me now that- that Rodolphus-" the way her voice hardened did nothing to hide her contempt for the older boy, "-has taken interest in her. It's like he is the only important thing to her, just because he gives her fancy gifts and a lot of attention. I've known her for longer, haven't I? But no, I'm pushed aside!"

Lucius did not say anything as it dawned on him. So, it was Bellatrix causing the trouble? Surprise, surprise, when was that girl not stirring up the peace? Still, he listened without giving his honest opinion of her sister as Narcissa continued.

"I'm just worried he isn't good for her. Bellatrix is so… strong- headed," Lucius had to bite his tongue to stop himself from murmuring 'that's putting it politely', as Narcissa struggled to find the right words, "and Rodolphus is… not a gentleman. From what I know, he is like his brother in that they are both pig-headed, arrogant, little toads- I'm sure Rodolphus was given a week's worth of detention last year for getting caught with a bottle of Firewhiskey- if it was anyone but Professor Slughorn he would have rightfully been expelled. But no, he stayed and took my sister's time."

Narcissa clutched her handkerchief tighter in her hand, screwing it up much like Lucius had with his study notes earlier. Her anger subsided momentarily as her mouth opened slightly and she looked at Lucius horror-struck, realising she had just spoken ill of one of his possible acquaintances. The look didn't last too long though, for she blinked and shook her head slowly. More tears began to flow from her eyes, this time thicker, yet she did not take back her words.

"I just wish they never met sometimes."

Lucius struggled to find something to say in response. He wasn't particularly fond of the eldest Lestrange brother but he thought that telling her as much wouldn't do much good, especially if it would cause her to worry more. He never had to deal with a situation like this before. The only girls – save for the rare moments he had heard his mother crying as he listened at the library door – he had ever seen cry were those whose relationship with him had ended. Some girls would have tears slip down their cheeks whilst others would almost howl as he broke up with them. He would always manage to appease them, telling them sweet things they wanted to hear or sending them off to one of his eager peers in need of a girl's desperate company. In this instance though, he did not think that telling Narcissa that she looked pretty in that moment would do much good either.

Cautiously, he rubbed her shoulder with his hand that was still perched upon it, moving it in a soothing circular motion. Unfortunately, the action only served to make Narcissa cry harder as the tears fell in floods. Her body began to tremble more as she wrapped her arms around her chest, almost as though she was holding herself together. Her breath was shaky, a few hiccoughs occasionally escaping. She did not seem to care that her robes were now damp, nor did she worry that her pale cheeks were now rosy.

Lucius wanted nothing more than for her to stop. Maybe he was just overtired, but something about her pain hurt him, causing his stomach to flop around uncomfortably. Think Lucius, think. What could he do to make her stop? Compliment her? Give her a present?

He studied her face as he thought about what he could do. Narcissa's full lips were trembling and as he watched her chew the bottom lip, he closed in the gap on the sofa between them. When he would think back to this moment months later, he would blame his tired brain for what he did next – though he would not be able to bring himself to regret it. It seemed like a good idea at the time to stop her tears by stopping her lips from quivering as they were.

Lucius pressed his lips to Narcissa's, closing in the remaining distance. They felt just as soft as he had always expected they would be, if not softer. Narcissa's salty tears plopped down onto his own face yet he did not mind at all. It was only the realisation that he was kissing her when she was so vulnerable that he reluctantly pulled back.

Narcissa blinked at him as he hastily withdrew his hand and moved back into his original position on the sofa. He could do nothing but stare at her, waiting for her to scream at him or slap him. Surprising himself, he wouldn't blame her in the least if she did.

Slowly, Narcissa stood up, wiping her sleeve under her eyelids and blotting away the moisture. She continued gazing at Lucius in astonishment, her lips pressed together. Lucius held his breath as he waited for her outrage to settle, barely concealing his disbelief when it did not come. Instead, Narcissa gifted him with a small smile – one that managed to brighten her face. Moving out around the sofa, she whispered a soft 'thank you.'

"Not a problem," Lucius replied, his own voice low.

He allowed her to slip away, watching as she walked gracefully towards the girl's staircase. By the way she moved so confidently, her head held high, he couldn't tell that she had been miserable moments before. Too late, she paused at the foot of the stairs and turned towards him, catching him watching her. The faintest smirk now graced her lips, preventing Lucius from turning away abashedly.

"Oh and Lucius?"

"Yes?"

"Unlike Bella, I prefer to only kiss boys when I am dating them. Please remember that in the future," Narcissa's smirk grew as she sauntered up the staircase.

Lucius sank further into the seat, dumbstruck. Perhaps instead of studying for his NEWTs subjects, he ought to be working on something – someone – more important.


	4. Meeting the parents

_**~Meeting the Parents~**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own anything.**_

 _ **This is my least favourite chapter, mainly because it was hard to write (no less within the limit- please let me know what to get rid of... 300 words over if anyone wants to help lol) and I'm sure its got loads of SPaG errors. As such, please count this as a sneak-peak sort of and I'll be fixing it if and where needed shortly.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading and please enjoy!**_

* * *

Yes! The door was open! Without hesitation, she slipped through it, her little legs carrying her across a luxurious, soft carpet to the centre of the room. Quickly, she swung her head back and forth, scanning her surroundings for the perfect hiding space. Behind the long, green recliner? No, they would be able to see her feet. Behind the long, dark green, velvet curtains? No, too obvious, that would be the first place they'd look for her. Where could she hide? Finally, her blue eyes rested upon a large, black oak desk. Perfect.

Narcissa ran towards the desk, her heart beating wildly. They would come soon – any second now, and she needed to be ready. Carefully bending down, ensuring that she did not crumple her new robes too much, she wriggled herself underneath the table. It wasn't much of a squeeze; like her father's desk, this one had plenty of leg room underneath, yet the large matching chair provided enough cover not to be immediately seen. Soon enough, she had managed to squirm around to face the room's door to see who entered and crossed her legs so that she could be comfortable.

Moments passed as she giggled quietly to herself. She was clever – absolutely clever – to have found this place. They wouldn't think to find her here – not Andy, not Lucius and above all, not Bellatrix. Narcissa could picture her oldest sister roaming around the manor looking for her, one finger twirled in curly black hair as she tried to think. The thought that Bellatrix would have to give up and admit defeat for hide and seek made Narcissa giggle even harder, and it was only that she could hear voices approaching that she had to stop and concentrate on catching her breath.

"I told you, you are very much mistaken."

"And I told you, you are a horrible liar."

The voices grew louder and within a few seconds, the room was bathed in a warm light. Narcissa gasped lightly and shuffled back further, watching as two pairs of shoes – one a wizard's and the other belonging to a witch who was following the first – entered the room. They stopped in the centre of the room facing each other, the door slamming shut behind them.

Narcissa held her breath, realising that the shoes were much too big to belong to either of her sisters or Lucius. They belonged to adults; rather, two angry adults based on the harsh tone of their voices. Quietly, Narcissa closed her eyes, hoping that if she could not see them, they could not see her. She dared not move, knowing from past experiences that it was much better to not be caught eavesdropping on adult conversation. She would be in big trouble if she were – hadn't Bella just last week been smacked across the bum with a wand for listening to her mother and aunt discussing some woman whose husband was naughty? Even now her bottom tingled from the possibility of her possible punishment.

Still, that did not mean she couldn't listen to the conversation – in fact, she had to, in order to know when the coast was clear and she could make a run for a safer location, free from adults. With her eyes still shut, Narcissa concentrated on the big words the adults were shouting at each other.

"Do you have proof this time, mmm? I'd like to see it – or is this all based on the silly gossip sessions you women like to participate in? Damn witches, nothing better to do than meddle in other people's affairs," the man's voice all but spat, his left foot stomping angrily on the carpet.

Narcissa almost gave herself away by gasping – the man had just sworn, and at the woman no less. She didn't quite recognise who he was and it didn't matter; he was not a nice man and she would make sure her parents knew that.

"Marigold seen you with that- that- whore! You were spotted canoodling in the Hogs Head before leaving with her- what, did you think that because it's such a filthy dump no one would see you? Ha! You may be a sneaky bastard, Abraxas, but you're not the Slytherin you thought you were."

Why was the woman angry with the man for being with a horse? Did he buy one and not let the woman ride it? Did she want a unicorn instead? Narcissa was confused, unnerved by the way the woman was also shouting now, screeching at the man like Bellatrix used to when she broke or lost a toy. Actually, if she were to be honest with herself, it made her feel a little scared. Narcissa's parents never screamed like this, nor did any of the other adults she knew. They all spoke softly with little smiles on their faces; these people probably had red faces and frowns.

Even as Narcissa had these thoughts, the man's voice rose, making her almost tremble. "You are my wife, Ariel, it is your duty to believe me! I did not sleep with that woman, and that is final! I don't care what they saw, it was not me."

"You are my husband; it is your duty to be faithful to me! This isn't like the other times, either. People saw you, they actually saw you! What do you think they'll say? What do you think will happen to poor Lucius, knowing his father is having an affair? Do you think they'll treat him kindly at Hogwarts, to know his father is a dishonest, lying, filthy cheat? Did they treat you well at school? No, you were cast aside, and so will my boy be unless you clean up your act!"

"Don't you dare-" Abraxas began, but she did not get to hear him finish.

Narcissa allowed her gasp to come out now, her eyes flying open as she realised that these adults were Lucius' parents. They were really angry. Unfortunately, she did not have time to contemplate why they were any further as the man's feet approached the desk. She sucked in her breath, too late knowing that she had been discovered.

"I think we have some company. Young lady, I think you should come out now," the foot by the desk tapped against the carpet as Abraxas directed her to come out.

Narcissa shook, unsure what to do. She could stay hiding there, pretending she wasn't really there. The adults might leave her be, but somehow, she didn't think that was likely. Reluctantly, she scampered out from underneath the desk, eyes lowered to the floor.

"Well, well. The youngest Miss Black, I presume? Narcissa? What are you doing in my private office?"

Narcissa knew it was rude to not look at an adult directly when they were speaking to her, but it took all of her resolve to dare a peek upwards. Mr Malfoy was tall – so tall that he had to bend down slightly to talk to her. As she had thought, his face was rather red and his grey eyes were narrowed. It took a moment for her to be able to come up with an answer, his intimidating glare making her feel even smaller than she already was.

Looking to Mrs Malfoy, her cold eyes also narrowed distrustingly and thin nose pinched in disgust, Narcissa stammered through her explanation. "I- I –uh- I was, I mean we, were playing hide-and-seek. I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to listen, really I didn't. I promise I won't tell Lucius you can't take him to the fair."

Abraxas looked at Narcissa with a look of amusement now, his eyes softening. He no longer frowned as a small smile appeared on his face, though not quite reaching his eyes. Narcissa hoped that he believed she would not tell; hoped that he was not angry any more.

"Great, even the child knows now. Can't wait to hear what Druella has to say about this- though she probably already knows," Mrs Malfoy turned to her husband, hatred reflected in her eyes.

"Now, now, I'm sure we can trust little Narcissa here, can't we?" Abraxas ignored his wife, still smiling down at Narcissa, who shifted a little uncomfortably, still half-waiting for him to yell at her for being in the room and listening to him. However, he simply leant down and patted her on the shoulder. "Yes, you're a good girl like your sisters, aren't you? Now Narcissa, you're growing up. You're five? Six? Yes, six, and therefore old enough I think to keep a secret. You see, I'm afraid I will not be able to take Lucius to a special fair this weekend because I'll be working-"

"-Yes, working real hard," Mrs Malfoy rolled her eyes, still glaring at her husband.

Narcissa wondered if she was upset that Mr Malfoy was too busy to take Lucius to the fair like he said- but surely the children at Hogwarts would not tease him for not being able to go? After all, Lucius was Pureblood and that meant he could boss them all around at school – Bellatrix could too. Nevertheless, it was still disappointing.

Mr Malfoy seemed to not hear his wife as he continued. "- However, I might be able to take him somewhere else that's very special. I want you to promise me not to tell him about what you heard, ok? I don't want him to be disappointed, especially when I can get him another surprise. You won't spoil it and tell him, will you?"

Narcissa quickly shook her head. She liked receiving surprises herself and better yet, not getting into trouble – no, she wouldn't tell.

Abraxas watched her for a moment before nodding. "Good girl. Now, run along and go play with the other children- dinner will be served shortly."

Without a second thought, Narcissa curtsied and scurried from the room. She thought that she could feel the adults' eyes watching her leave, but when she turned back, they were both looking at each other.

Her feet carried her down the hall, past the curious portraits aligning the walls. They tittered at her frenzied movements, probably wondering why a girl of her upbringing was running inside. She didn't care as long as she was as far away from them as possible. Hopefully the Malfoys wouldn't tell her mother that she had been there or that she had embarrassed herself. Unfortunately, she was too busy thinking about getting away that she did not watch where she was going as she turned the corner.

"Oomph! Watch it!" Bellatrix pushed Narcissa off of her as she stood up off the floor. Huffing, she brushed down her skirts before helping Narcissa up. "What are you doing running in here- you know mother won't like hearing about you doing that. More importantly though, why do you look so flustered?"

"I don't look fluttered." Narcissa let go of Bellatrix's hand and looked back, worried that the Malfoys were still watching her- she didn't want them to see her talking to Bellatrix and thinking that she was telling her their secret.

"Flustered, not fluttered. Merlin, your vocabulary is as bad as Andromeda's. Now, tell me why you were running- did the Malfoys catch you in the office? I saw them go in after you, but you were in there for a while. Did they yell?"

Bellatrix's lips were twitching slightly, as though she was suppressing a smile. Narcissa was probably imagining it though- her sister wouldn't find it funny that Narcissa got into trouble. She probably just didn't tell her that they were coming because she thought Narcissa had a good hiding spot in there.

"No, not really, at least not at me. They weren't happy but they said I could go if I-"

"If you what?" Bellatrix's eyes were sparkling now.

"If I promised that I wouldn't tell Lucius he wasn't allowed to go to the fair his dad was having and- oh," Narcissa felt her cheeks heat up as she realised that she had just told the secret. Once more, she turned around, checking to see if Lucius' parents were listening. Hurriedly, she looked at Bellatrix, "but you can't tell anyone. Promise Bella that you won't tell?"

Bellatrix's lips now rose into a full smile as she put two and two together. Taking Narcissa's little hand, she patted the top of it.

"I promise I won't tell him Cissy, I promise. But you should."

"What? I can't!"

"Think about it Narcissa, Lucius has a right to know. Wouldn't you want to know if you had to miss out on something? Besides, I'm sure if there was a secret about you, you'd want to know what it was, wouldn't you?" Bellatrix winked at her.

"Well, yes… wait, what secret do you know about me? What is it, tell me Bella!" Narcissa momentarily forgot about Lucius and looked at her sister who was now shaking her head sadly.

"I can't, I promised not to say. I guess you just have to wait to find out, like poor Lucius has to."

"But I want to know. Please, what is it Bella? Please tell me." Narcissa held onto Bellatrix's hand, pulling it closer to her as she begged to be let in on it.

Bellatrix pretended to consider for a moment, tapping a finger to her chin. "Mmm, well, I suppose I could tell you… it's not very nice not knowing, is it?" Narcissa shook her head quickly. No, it was not a nice feeling after all. "Alright, the secret is that Andromeda was the one to break your brush the other day, not me. She promised not to tell me, but, well, I didn't think you'd be happy that your sister was going around breaking your things and keeping it a secret from you."

Narcissa frowned. She had almost forgotten about her brush. When she had asked Andy, she had said she didn't know anything about it and to question the House-elves. She hoped Andy didn't tell her only because she didn't want to hurt her feelings; after all, it wasn't a very nice thing to do, leaving it in pieces on her dresser.

Bellatrix continued to pat her hand sympathetically. "Well, at least you know now. Anyway, here comes Lucius. You should tell him the secret about his parents- it's only fair that he knows the secret about him."

Sure enough, Lucius was walking down the hallway towards them, a disgruntled frown on his face. When he reached them, he glared at Bellatrix.

"There you are. Thanks a lot for tripping me back there, I'll be sure to return the favour soon." Lucius growled at her, pointing to his robes that were now all wrinkled.

"It was a pleasure, Malfoy. Anyway, forget that, Narcissa has something special to tell you."

Narcissa looked at her sister worriedly as Lucius gazed at her, a fine eyebrow raised. Could she tell him? Maybe Bellatrix was right, maybe he did deserve to know. After all, the secret wasn't all bad- his parents were already trying to plan another surprise for him anyway. Maybe it would be good that he knew now so he could get ready for it. Still, she had promised she wouldn't tell…

"Come on, Cissy, tell him! Oh alright then, I'll start. Your parents are planning a… surprise for you," Bellatrix smirked at Lucius, eyes still gleaming mischievously. "Narcissa heard them talking in the office. Quickly, tell him."

Lucius blinked at her, obviously confused. However, as he took in Bellatrix's rare smile, he bent down slightly to Narcissa, Bellatrix removing her grasp on Narcissa's hand and retreating as far away from Lucius' touch as possible.

"Is it a good surprise?"

Narcissa wavered, unsure how to answer. It was both good and bad, wasn't it?

Lucius' light blue eyes probed hers, making her feel somewhat calmer as she stared into them. Unlike his father, he had nice, kind eyes. Trusting eyes. Thinking carefully, she finally answered him as best she could.

"Um, yes and no. But I promised I wouldn't tell, it's supposed to be a secret surprise!"

"Well then, best not to tell me, isn't it?" Lucius smiled at her, winking. Turning back to Bellatrix, he smirked. "Anyways, I do believe we have a game to play, don't we Black? I think it's your turn to do the hiding, I believe."

Narcissa nodded and giggled at his wink, "I'll keep it a secret then."

Bellatrix's smile disappeared, and she glared at Lucius. Turning on her heel, she sniffed, "Well, you'll find out soon enough," and stormed off in the opposite direction.

Lucius smiled once more at Narcissa, now taking her hand as Bellatrix had. Together, he pulled them down the hallway, in search of her eldest sister before she could cause any further trouble.

Narcissa smiled as they walked, holding onto his hand tightly. She was glad he didn't want to know anyway; that meant she didn't have to tell. Besides, she loved surprises, and she was glad Lucius would get one soon.


	5. The perfect wedding

_**~Wedding~**_

 _ **A/N: I do not own anything you recognise, nor will I profit from this story.**_

 ** _Once again, please let me know of any of the SPaG/ characterisation/ flow issues you might find here- I am always happy to take advice/ criticism._**

 ** _More importantly though, I would like to thank each and everyone of you, especially my loyal followers, favouriters, and reviewers, THANK YOU!_**

 ** _I do hope you like this. I've always imagined that Narcissa and Lucius really do love and look out for each other, whatever their flaws in following a man with no nose and no common sense. I've also always imagined Narcissa as having the perfect wedding... I was thinking at first that white (symbolising pure) lillies would be her wedding flower, being so timeless, but then of course roses are beautiful and it suits her. After all, roses do have thorns. Besides, in my logic, white roses are somewhat rare (?)/ original, and the silver is an ode to both her Slytherin history and love of the finer things (though gold is well, great too haha)._**

 ** _Oh, I also have no idea what a wizard priest/ wedding celebrant would be called, nor if they quite have the same vows... I'd imagine it would be somewhat traditional though, and that even if it is Muggle-related, they are probably too out of touch with Muggle society (by choice) to recognise that they share a custom._**

 ** _I do have more to say but am so tired so let's get on with this shall we? Please enjoy! -Tigger x_**

* * *

Perfect. Everything was perfect.

Narcissa smiled blissfully as she took in the large room, warm autumn sunlight filtering through the domed glass ceiling. Rows of long wooden benches draped in large white roses followed a wide, soft carpeted aisle to the front of the room, white and silver rose petals expertly placed as though they had blown into the room in a summer's breeze. Each seat was occupied by an important family friend- the Minister for Magic himself seated to the right of Abraxas Malfoy. The sound of the sapphire-blue peacocks strutting around the edge of the room, their magnificent plumage fanned and heads bobbing in time to the hushed whispers of the room, only added to the importance of the day. Her dress, Goblin-made from the finest silk known to wizard-kind, fit her body perfectly, the bodice clinging in just the right way as her full, voluminous skirts swept the floor.

Even Bellatrix was behaving herself, wearing the deep emerald dress robes she had requested of her Maid of Honour instead of the ghastly white she had threatened to wear. Bellatrix had kicked up a fuss that her husband, Rodolphus, had been overlooked as Best Man in favour of Theodore Nott, whom she considered too boring to dance with at the reception. When Narcissa had also added that Rodolphus had better stay away from the drinks that evening, her temper had reached its limit and Narcissa's back-up bouquet had needed to be used. Still, it was a testament to her sisterly love for Narcissa that Bellatrix was there now, standing at the end of the aisle, fidgeting with a stray wisp of black hair escaped the rigid up-do the house-elves had been ordered to create that morning. Perhaps she would have been able to make Bellatrix smile a little and have second groomsmen if there was another bridesmaid… No. Everything was perfect.

"Are you ready?"

Narcissa shook her head of any negative thoughts that were beginning to seep in and looked up at her father's face. Like Bella, he was not smiling; however, the iciness of his stormy grey eyes had somewhat melted.

As Cygnus crooked his arm around her own, he gifted her with a rare compliment. "You are doing the family proud, Narcissa, very proud," he whispered gruffly, before leading her down the aisle as soft music began to play.

Narcissa was thrilled that upon her entrance people immediately stood. It was as though she was a queen, or better yet, the mythical and powerful Lady Slytherin, and they were her subjects. In holding her head up high and playing the role, it served to diminish the wicked thoughts that she would trip or stumble. One step, two steps. Left foot, right foot. They were all here for her, to witness her become the lady she was destined to be.

All the same, her heart was beating wildly in her chest and a small pounding in her ear blocked out the awed gasps from the crowd. It only quickened as she caught Lucius' shining eyes. Her Lucius was here. He had turned around despite himself, trying to catch a glimpse of the bride before she had made it to his side. Narcissa couldn't help the blush that coloured her pale, untouched cheeks as she saw this, glad that a silken veil was covering most of her features. She wanted to walk faster, pull out from her father's grasp, so she could reach him.

It was thus with the biggest relief that she finally did. Kissing her cheek softly, Cygnus placed her hands within Lucius' and parted to his own seat in the front row. Until then, Narcissa had not realised that her hands had been trembling- whether in anticipation or nervousness, she did not know. Lucius grasped them firmly, his warmth spreading throughout her and stilling their shakiness as he rubbed one hand with his thumb.

"Nice work not tripping, Black," Lucius smirked, subtly winking as he turned to the elderly wizard – handpicked by Druella, of course – overseeing the ceremony.

Narcissa followed his gaze, smiling ever-so-slightly.

As the elderly wizard proceeded with the traditional speeches, Narcissa couldn't help but sneak several peeks at Lucius, finding it harder each time she did to take her eyes off of him. He was perfect. His glorious blonde hair that he had recently began to grow long like his father, was tied neatly in a short ponytail at the nape of his neck. His eyes were as striking as ever- though she could see them shimmering with happiness, something she had only ever seen when she had accepted his proposal, they were still the icy blue she had grown to love.

Nothing else was important at that moment than he; that she would soon be his forever. Not the knowledge that her soon-to-be mother-in-law was currently glaring at her back in disapproval, seething because she did not get her way in planning the entire wedding. Not the knowledge that Rodolphus wasn't paying attention, scratching away at his left forearm as he impatiently waited for Lucius to join him in serving this new 'Dark Lord'. Not the fact that Bellatrix was also not paying attention as she rolled her eyes at some of the wizard's kind words and shuffling from foot to foot boredly. And certainly not the fact that there was an empty place beside Bellatrix where her other sister should have been… No, nothing else was important because everything was perfect.

Narcissa quickly tuned in as the elderly wizard finally reached their vows. Leading Lucius through his vows first, her smile now brightened her face as he slipped the dazzling white gold ring onto her delicate finger. Her finger tingled as the magic sealing their love coursed through her. No more perfect words could have come from his mouth than the 'I do' that he said as he did so. The vows were short and sweet; traditional vows centuries old. They didn't need anything longer to summarise their love – except for the tiny alteration both had made.

"And do you, Narcissa, take Lucius to be your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, _not even death will do you part?_ "

"I do." Narcissa felt her heart swell as she slipped the ring onto Lucius' finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

With the permission of the wizard, she leant in and meant Lucius' lips. Another tingle went up her spine as she felt his soft lips crash against hers. She wanted to prolong it but of course, knew she had to pull away for the benefit of the audience, still expecting her to behave. It didn't matter though; everything was perfect.

* * *

"Narcissa?"

"Mmm?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing. Everything is… perfect."

Lucius held her closer, rubbing her back as she sighed again. It had been hours now since the ceremony had ended, and even so, she did not want to leave. Dancing with Lucius seemed right – leaning against his chest, she could distract herself from her worries by taking in his heavenly scent. Tonight was her night; everything else could wait.

Lucius, however, did not seem to think so, and removing one hand from around her waist, he tilted her chin up to look at him. Narcissa tried to look past his worried eyes to the many twinkling white lights hanging from the vines of the willow trees by the lake. She had been glad that she had been able to pick these decorations, sure her sister would love the touch of fairies lighting the gardens like little lights. Better yet, she had been sure that, being chillier in the evening, the area would give her and Lucius some privacy from those still lingering in the nearby glass building as they danced together.

Unfortunately, just as she had been unable to at the ceremony, Narcissa could not quite draw herself away from Lucius' piercing blue gaze.

"It's my new… job, isn't it? I don't want to spend even a second away from you right now, but he has given me enough time away as is. Believe me; I would do anything to break _that_ vow if it could mean we could dance all night." Lucius' eyes grew wider with worry as he apologised for knowing he would have to get back to his 'work' the minute they returned from their honeymoon.

Narcissa shuddered, but shook her head as Lucius lowered his hand. "No, it's not that. I cannot say I like what you are doing, that I do not worry about your safety, but if it means that you and Bella are getting along… or are at least being somewhat civil to each other, than I am happy. Besides, do you think my family would be half as approving of our wedding without our shared values?"

Seeing her younger cousin, Regulus, peeking out at them from the doors of the building, Narcissa smirked. Regulus had spent months trying to become closer to Lucius, hoping for the chance to impress the older boy, and upon hearing that Lucius was going to marry Narcissa, he had been overjoyed. As Narcissa nodded at him, his cheeks reddened in embarrassment and he quickly retreated back inside. Lucius, however, did not seem to notice or care.

"Then what is it? You've been distracted for the last hour. You don't have any regrets, do you?"

Narcissa's eyes widened as Lucius' eyes shimmered. "Of course not!" Reaching up, she quickly pressed a kiss to his nose in reassurance, "I have no regrets about marrying you."

"Is it… the honeymoon then? You know, when we spend our first night-"

"No!" It was Narcissa's turn to blush again, and she desperately hoped that Lucius was too distracted to notice as she ducked her head.

The truth was, she had not quite yet had the time to think about that particular wifely duty. Bellatrix had taken it upon herself of informing Narcissa of what the first night entailed, and with each detail her sister revealed, Narcissa's throat had constricted tighter and tighter with fear. That was until her mother had intervened and told Bellatrix to not be so vile, giving Narcissa the facts in a crisp, to-the-point manner. It was then that Narcissa had decided she did not want to think about it until the time came. At all.

Calming herself enough to explain, she looked back into Lucius' concerned eyes. "No, it's not that, it's just… well… I feel… guilty. I think that's it. Andy – Andromeda should really be here to celebrate with us. I should've invited her; I should've ignored Aunt Walburga's nagging to not invite her. Mother would've been disappointed and Father would probably have not spoken to me for a week for doing so, but I should have invited her. She is my sister after all."

It surprised Narcissa to find that tears had begun to well in her eyes. Letting go of Lucius' waist, she searched herself vainly for a handkerchief to dab at her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was cry on her wedding day. However, when Lucius produced one out of his pocket, she gratefully accepted it. He had seen her cry before; what did it matter that he did now?

"Yes… she is your sister," Lucius hesitated, licking his lips as he tried to find the right words, "but that does not mean you should feel guilty. She was the one to run off with the Mud- Muggleborn, not you."

Narcissa nodded slowly, drying the last of her tears before it could escape. It was true; Andromeda had made her choice. It wasn't fair that she had made Narcissa stress over whether or not she should risk inviting her to the wedding – night after night Narcissa would lose precious sleep thinking over Andromeda's disappointment as opposed to the excitement of finally getting her day.

Lucius tucked away the handkerchief, smiling gently down at her. Taking her hand once more, he twirled her around in a circle. Narcissa allowed him to do so, willing herself to forget about Andromeda. Unfortunately, more tears sprung to her eyes.

"Narcissa? Please, enjoy your night; you deserve it, my sweet princess… my Lady Slytherin." His voice was quiet now, almost desperate.

Narcissa smiled up at Lucius through her long, wet lashes. He had remembered; even after all these years, he had remembered. How could she be upset when she had such a wonderful man for a husband?

"Alright."

"Besides, I haven't given you your present yet," Lucius winked at her.

"Your present was marrying me," Narcissa looked at him confused, wondering if he meant that he had bought more jewels.

Earlier that morning, he had sent her a small purple box wrapped in a thick silver ribbon. Inside the padded box, a small, delicate bejewelled rose, carved from rubies and emeralds upon silver, had been placed. It was the most exquisite flower she had ever seen, especially given that roses, her favourite flower, was the most beautiful and delicate of them all. What could he possibly give her now besides the rose and her new wedding ring?

Smirking mischievously, he held one finger in the air for her to wait as he dug his other hand into his pocket. Finding what he needed, he took her hand and placed the object inside.

Narcissa looked down, expecting to find another handkerchief. Instead, a small folded piece of creamy parchment sitting there. She looked up at Lucius confused, turning back to it only when he nodded for her to open it.

More tears welled up in her eyes as she read through the neat, sloping writing. As she got to the end, they began to fall freely and plop onto the parchment, blotching some of the green ink and making it run a little. She tried to wipe them away, only to smudge line, some of which included 'I wish I could be there,' 'my little sister,' 'do not be sad' and, her favourite line, 'Love always, Andy.'

Lucius touched her shoulder gently, rubbing the back of his other hand against her cheek softly. She could only shake her head as no words would come out; none that would say what she wanted. Any fears, any worries, any guilt she had instantly dissolved as she re-read her sister's soothing words of understanding and forgiveness.

Narcissa allowed herself to be pulled into a tight embrace, smiling softly against Lucius' chest. Now stroking her back, Lucius swayed them back and forth in time to the soft, classical music emanating from the building.

Everything was perfect.


	6. First Child

_**~First Child~**_

 _ **A/N: I do not own anything...**_

 _ **As usual, this is imperfect and unbeta'd. If there is anything really concerning, please let me know and I'll fix it ASAP! An especially big thank you on this note to my loyal reader mpat12 - I'm embarrassed to say I forgot to actually put in Lucius' mother's name and just left the draft 'NAME OF MOTHER' part in. Oops. I will fix soon; since it is unknown, I was thinking Ariel for some reason? Any ideas/ suggestions on that note are more than welcome, and I will also be fixing the scene with Bellatrix. :)**_

 _ **I extend this thanks to all of you for reading, including fanHPTW who has reviewed each chapter so far :)**_

 _ **I do hope you like this chapter- I really do imagine Lucissa would have the following issues with Draco, and I hope it doesn't appear too rushed or tell not show (again, I will look closer).**_

 _ **Much love, tigress x.**_

* * *

Perfect. Just perfect. Of course, on the one evening she had exciting news to share, Lucius was late.

Stretching out her long, aching legs, Narcissa tried to relax on the recliner she was lying on. Her ankles had begun to swell a few days before, and now her fingers seemed to be doing the same. It was lucky that the sparkling diamond on her engagement ring was large enough to draw attention away from the rest of her left hand, particularly as it reminded her that she was much luckier than other witches going through the same thing. Bringing both hands to her swollen belly now, she gently rubbed them over the mound, smiling as she felt the tiny feet inside kicking in response to her touch. Her little monster was determined to get out; a prince too impatient to meet his world, as she now knew.

 _Ding. Ding. Ding._

Narcissa's attention was diverted to the ornate silver clock on the mantelpiece as it chimed 9 o'clock. Two hours since dinner had been served; five hours since she had arrived home alone with new information and new hope about her darling baby. Nine hours since she had last kissed Lucius with his promise that he would be home in time to go with her to her last scheduled appointment at the private ward in St Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Narcissa had wanted more than anything to have him hold her hand as the medi-witch checked their unborn bairn before he was due – especially in a time of war where the outcome would be uncertain. But no, Lucius' new boss had called a meeting that could not be missed.

She watched the clock's delicately carved second hand tick by, meeting the '12' much faster than she would have liked. Where was he? Was he on a mission? Was the Dark Lord unhappy with him – had he been punished? Had he been captured by the Aurors? Was he lying somewhere injured, unable to get help? Or worse…? Glaring at the second hand, Narcissa yelled in her mind for Lucius to hurry up and return home as her little prince continued his frenzied kicking.

'Pop.'

Waves of relief washed over Narcissa when, as if he had heard her anxiety, Lucius apparated into the room next door that they had designated for family travel. No one else except Lucius, Narcissa (who now could not risk Apparating should it harm her unborn baby), and a select few family members, knew about this Apparition-accessible area. Even so, she listened for his tell-tale grumbling when he realised that the house-elves were not there to collect his cloak – the wretched creatures always began the cleaning at 8 o'clock sharp, and would have proceeded to do so when Lucius had not come home earlier. Sure enough, within seconds Narcissa could hear her husband's low voice muttering swears about the 'useless creatures' before commanding them to come to him in a louder voice.

Quickly, Narcissa picked up her fallen book and tried to find the page she was on, or better still, one towards the back of the book. She would not give Lucius the satisfaction to know that she had been waiting for his return – no, he would see that she could entertain herself for hours, thank you very much.

"I'm home." Lucius opened the door quietly and walked in.

If he had not been raised to walk as though he owned the world, like every other proper Pureblood, Narcissa would have been sure he would have tip-toed into the room instead, unsure of her reaction to his tardiness.

"I know, you're late."

Narcissa stared blankly at the book's page, refusing to look up at Lucius. She could sense him wavering on the spot, deciding on whether or not to approach her. He must've decided that she wasn't too angry though as she soon heard his feet, muffled a little by the soft, thick carpet, move closer.

"I know Narcissa, I know." His voice was low and tired; a stark contrast to the usual silky- smooth tone she loved to hear.

Lucius reached out and picked up one of Narcissa's hands, lifted it up to his lips and pressed a light kiss on the back of it. Narcissa did not move her eyes from her book, but she did not withdraw her hand from his touch either. She could feel Lucius rubbing her hand within both of his hands, and knew that his piercing grey-blue eyes were boring into her face, waiting for her response.

Damn. He always knew how to melt her.

In the iciest voice she could manage, Narcissa replied. "You missed our appointment."

"I know."

"I wanted you there – no, needed you there."

"I know and I'm sorry."

Lucius' sounded defeated. She was tempted to look at him; sure she would see the same defeat in his face and eyes. Even to a man as great as Lucius, the war was not kind. Nor was the Dark Lord, who seemed determined to make his loyal followers work all the more harder for a victory for their people. Sometimes Bellatrix would visit, Rodolphus never in tow, after a meeting to see how she was coping during her pregnancy. On these days, her sister would never have enough energy to complain that it was Narcissa who was the first to be pregnant (Andromeda conveniently left out of the 'race') as she usually did. Bellatrix would even be too exhausted to insult Lucius more than twice, slumping into the chair and ordering whichever house elf lurked near her to serve her a drink. Narcissa could not quite understand what would drive someone to work as hard as they did for a man intent on purging most of wizard-kind; however, if it meant that Lucius believed he was getting somewhere, as well as a future safer for Purebloods to walk without worry of mixing with the wrong sort, than she did not complain.

Still, Narcissa's eyes remained on the page of her book. She scanned the length of the page, one sentence at a time, before pinching the top corner. Slowly, she turned it, pretending to be engrossed in whatever romantic dribble the apparently popular author Wendy Slinkhard had come up with.

"Cissa… please… you know I would have loved to have been there."

Another kiss, more strokes.

Sighing, Narcissa finally graced him with her full attention. Lucius' eyes were drooping slightly, the beginnings of bags forming underneath them. Worry swirled behind his stormy grey irises as they darted back and forth, searching for a sign in her own eyes that she would forgive him.

"Next time, do not make me worry, alright? I never know what you get up to in those meetings." Narcissa shivered, all kinds of horrid thoughts of tortures and beatings entering her mind. "Anyway, there is something I wish to discuss with you about our… child."

Lucius' eyes lit up as he looked to her belly. Carefully, he extended one of his hands towards it and, as Narcissa nodded her permission to him, placed it against the silky robes she wore. She watched as the worry disappeared beneath his eyes, replaced by a look of wonder only she had ever been privy to see in him.

"How has our little Slytherin been today?" Lucius whispered, stroking her stomach as carefully as he sometimes caressed her cheek.

"Impatient. He – or she, has been moving about all day. The medi witch described him – her, as a little fiery dragon the way he – she – moved during the examination," Narcissa smiled fondly, remembering the medi-witches' surprise at how active her baby had been.

"And did you find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Lucius asked hopefully, eyes gleaming at the prospect of a possible heir.

Narcissa paused, wondering how best to answer his question. She may have already forgiven him for not being there, but that did not mean he deserved to hear the news just yet. He could wait.

She worded her response carefully, not wanting to tell him but not wanting to lie to her husband either. "I wanted you to be there to find out."

Lucius considered this, nodding his head. "I know. I really am sorry."

"I know."

Smiling down at her, Lucius bent further down to kiss her. He was now kneeling by the recliner, not caring at all that his robes could be ruined at the knees from such a subservient position – not that Narcissa would ever let her home be soiled by dust in the first place.

Narcissa returned his smile, leaning closer to the kiss and happy that he seemed to accept her answer. She only hoped that the next task would be easier.

"Lucius…"

"Yes?" Lucius began to nuzzle her neck, hand still pressed against her stomach as he rubbed it gently.

"The medi-witch has confirmed our baby will arrive soon."

"How soon?"

"In a month around July 5th, if not sooner."

"Will that make him or her small?" Lucius pulled away, brows suddenly furrowed at the prospect of having a weak child.

Narcissa found herself frowning, disappointed in his attitude. It did not matter in the least if her son was small, as long as he was happy and healthy. Her voice no longer soft, she suddenly snapped at him, eyes narrowed, "He – she – our baby will be born healthy."

Lucius leaned back, shocked. After almost eight months, he should have been well and truly used to her occasional, but very natural, mood swings. After all, it was a wizard's duty to ensure that his wife's every need was met as she carried his child.

Blinking, he quickly nodded. "Yes, yes of course. That's the main thing," tentatively, he resumed rubbing her belly, but did not continue kissing her neck for fear of angering her more.

"Good."

Narcissa shrugged back into the pillow, content with his answer. As long as he loved their child, everything would be fine.

"My point is we need to name him – her – soon. I have come up with some more suggestions for either sex that I think we'll both agree on."

Giving up on caressing her body altogether, Lucius leant back and sighed heavily. Placing one hand into the carpet and the other on his forehead, he began to massage his temple.

"Please, not this again Narcissa. I thought we agreed- if it is a boy, he will be name after my father, Abraxas. And, if it so happens to be a girl, then we must name her after my grandmother, Cordelia."

"You agreed, I listened. He – she – may carry your surname, but he… she … does not have to carry with the Malfoy tradition. This baby is as much mine as it is yours, and I really do insist that we carry the Black tradition of matching the best-suited constellation to him… or her."

Lucius groaned, fingers pressing even deeper into his forehead. Narcissa pinned him with a fierce look, daring him to argue. She knew that, as he had ever other time the topic had been brought up, he would resist her ideas. However, she also thought that he would have been a little more flexible given his earlier tardy feux-pas

"Narcissa, our child is a Malfoy. I do not see what is wrong with a good, Pureblood name like Abraxas… or Cordelia."

"And I do not see what is wrong with a good, Pureblood name that aligns with my family's traditions."

Narcissa glowered at Lucius as he stared back at her. Cordelia was a lovely name, just not for their child. The trouble was, both of them were just as strong-willed and stubborn as each other, and Narcissa could see that Lucius would not give up.

The clock on the mantle ticked away as neither backed down. One minute, two minutes.

The corners of Narcissa's lips twitch as a smirk began to form. Lucius was growing uneasy. Though his gaze was impenetrable, she could see his foot tapping restlessly on the carpet and his fingers dig further into the carpet that he now gripped onto. He was losing; probably tempted to flee the room only to suppress the urge knowing her wrath at his evasion of the topic would be worse.

Sighing again, louder this time for his benefit, she pretended to give in.

"Fine, I can see you are adamant on this matter, but so am I. Thus, we need to come to some sort of arrangement…"

"Look Narcissa, I'm tired, can we not just talk about this later?"

"No."

"Alright well, what if we have his or her middle name align with the stars?"

"So my wishes are to come second place?" Narcissa challenged.

"No, well… no. Ok, what if we…" Narcissa enjoyed the way her husband tried to come up with a solution, his mind evidently working through each option and deciding what he would have to sacrifice with it. She continued looking into his eyes, willing him to give in. "Well, alright. I'll be happy to have my father's name as his middle name if our child is a boy – for I will have an heir, and there will be no greater joy for me knowing the Malfoy line is secured in that way. But, I do not want you choosing some… over the top… name; it has to be worthy of our son."

"You will be just as loving to our child if she is a girl, right?" Narcissa pouted, not letting up in her strong gaze. She knew her husband would love their child no matter what, but it would only help her cause to make him squirm even more.

It must have worked for Lucius nodded quickly. "Yes, of course."

Narcissa didn't reply for a moment, looking as thoughtful as she could manage. Her mouth continued to twitch as she tried to repress the traitorous smile that threatened to appear.

"Alright, that seems only fair. If we have a son, I will name him as I wish – a manly name fit for a strong wizard, of course, but one that will fit with the Black tradition. Abraxas can be his middle name. And, I suppose," Narcissa heaved yet another sigh, letting Lucius know how much of an inconvenience this was for her, "I will name our child Cordelia if she is a girl."

"Excellent," Lucius smiled in relief, his eyes softening. Leaning back up, he pressed another kiss to Narcissa's lips. "I cannot wait for his… or her… arrival."

"Me either," she replied, smiling into the embrace.


	7. First grandchild

_**~First Grandchild~**_

 _ **A/N: Alright, I'm just going to say it now. Each chapter in this is sort of a draft/ sneak peak until my beta works their magic, so please bear with me. Once again, I have numerous ideas for how this story could go, but these moments are the ones that I have managed to write. With only four more (including this one) to go for the competition, I'm hoping you are liking it so far! Thank you to everyone who is reading this, especially to my reviewers. If people would like, I will add in more chapters once I have finished the comp entries, so feel free to PM/ review/ whatever you like with any moments you would like to see. Coming up: Anniversary, Family Outing and Slice of Life. Also, this chapter aligns with the previous chapter, so make sure you read that first to make sense of the ending :)**_

* * *

Perfect. Just perfect. On the one evening he wanted – needed – her to be by his side, she was late.

Lucius paced the room in time to the slow ticking of the clock on the mantle. He had long since given up trying to sit patiently on the sofa, even though his legs ached from each step he took. The soft cream carpet was now imprinted with his footprints aligned with small circles from the end of his cane. Where was she? Why hadn't she flooed or owled? What was going on?

Sighing deeply, Lucius took a final stroll across the large living room and sunk down upon the sofa once more. Gritting his teeth, her slowly rolled up the hem of his robe and gently began to massage his swollen leg. He hated that age had only made the bones grow stiff; hated that he had been robbed of the glory and respect that age had brought other great Wizards of his time. Really, he couldn't even manage to attend a simple hospital visit, left to his lonesome in Malfoy Manor like some insufferable child being punished. He was weak and weak did not suit him.

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

The fire before him crackled merrily, almost as though its flickering tongues were mocking his invalidity. He scowled as he watched the flames dancing about freely in the crate, grumbling as he realised that he was relying on their heat to keep his chest warm. Ever since he was refused permission to employ house-elf labour upon his release from Azkaban following the Second Wizarding War, the vast hallways and rooms always seemed to carry a chill no single spell could easily fix. He was much too stubborn to light each fireplace himself; no, missing house elves or not, he would not stoop so low as to fix them himself.

Lucius sat up straighter as the amber burned a brilliant shade of emerald and a figure appeared in the tall grate. Gracefully, a familiar figure stepped out over the threshold, cloak clinging to her delicate frame. _Finally_.

"Well? Is it a boy or a girl?"

His wife rolled her eyes and ignored him as she began to brush off any ash from her robes. Walking over to the stand by the stone fireplace, she slowly hung up her cloak, back to Lucius.

"Patience is a virtue, Lucius. Allow me to settle down first before you start harping for information," Narcissa gently reprimanded him, her voice sounding tired.

Lucius tapped his foot, the carpet muffling most of the sound, as he waited for her to place her hat upon the table next to the stand. It took all his energy to supress the many sighs waiting to escape his lips, knowing that by the time he managed to pull himself up to help her, Narcissa would already be seated. Sure enough, his wife soon turned around, eyes shining as her lips tugged upwards in a small smile.

"Alright, alright. If you must know, it's a boy," Narcissa crossed the room to him, extending her hand for him to grasp.

A boy! A boy! He had a grandson! Another heir to secure the Malfoy name and fortune. Lucius knew his son, Draco, would not let him down.

Lucius' heart beat became regular again as he let out a new breath of relief, one he had not realised he'd been holding as he waited for the news. Feeling a smile light up his own face, he pulled Narcissa down beside him, pouring his joy into their embrace as he enclosed her in a hug. Tears prickled the corners of his eyes and as he finally pulled away, he hastily blinked them away.

"A boy! How marvellous, how absolutely marvellous!" Lucius chuckled, still holding his wife's waist.

It was all he needed to hear, and as Narcissa nodded her head in agreement, he settled further into the sofa, head resting comfortably against the stiff chair spine. Lucius allowed Narcissa a moment to reach into her pocket and produce a photograph she had taken of their grandson, holding it out for Lucius to observe.

"I hope you would be as joyous if we had a grand-daughter."

"Of course, of course," Lucius nodded absentmindedly, peering at the moving picture as he tried to see it clearly.

His grandson was perfect. Although the boy was a little frail looking, much too underweight to be considered a strong baby, Lucius knew he would grow up to be just as admirable as he had been – was – and like Draco was. The thin wisps of white-blonde hair stood out against the baby's ruddy skin, as did the vibrant blue of the baby's eyes as he slowly blinked at him. The boy's tiny fists were curled against his mother's hand, already flexing as he tested his new environment. He was handsome; he was a Malfoy.

"What do you think?" Narcissa asked cautiously, her own blue eyes watching Lucius' reaction. "The picture does not quite do him justice, but he is a beautiful little man."

"Yes, I can see." Lucius studied the photograph, looking closely for any signs of imperfection.

He wanted to be sure that this was real; that he was not imagining that another line of Malfoys had come about. Looking up at Narcissa to confirm that he indeed was not dreaming, he found that her beautiful eyes were now filled with worry.

Lucius' heart began to hammer in his chest, a lump forming in his throat. Of course it was too good to be true.

"Narcissa, what is it?"

His wife bit her lip, shaking her head slowly, "It's nothing Lucius, nothing."

"Please, is something wrong with him? Is he a- a-" Lucius reached for Narcissa's hand, unable to get the words out.

In recent decades, Lucius and many of his remaining acquaintances had had to endure rumours circulating about Purebloods and their 'inbreeding habits'. Mediwitches and wizards who were determined to make a name for themselves in the medical world had begun to examine an alleged connection between blood purity and genetic diseases and abnormalities such as Haemophilia and – much worse – the production of Squibs in wizarding families. Of course, Lucius had thought this nonsense was mere propaganda spread by Mudbloods and blood traitors after the wars but now- now he wasn't so sure. What if his grandson had… something wrong with him? After all, he did look rather small…

Thankfully, as she always did, Narcissa alleviated his fears. "No, no, nothing like that! I have been assured that he is perfectly healthy, never mind knowing that the witches overseeing the birth were the most experienced in these things. No, our grandson is fine."

Lucius smiled at Narcissa gratefully, his heart lifting once more. His grandson was fine, of course he was. However, his smile faltered when he saw that Narcissa was still upset, her eyes betraying her as the usual gleam in them disappeared.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm being silly, it's nothing." Narcissa shook her head again, ignoring the tears that welled up against her rims.

"It's not nothing. Tell me," Lucius fixed her with a commanding stare, demanding her to tell him what was wrong.

Holding her hand, Lucius rubbed his thumb over the back of it, subconsciously marvelling at how it had managed to remain so soft after all these years. Age could not touch her – could not blemish her, could not take away her angelic beauty. Her voice was as delicate and regal as ever; her posture no less than perfectly straight. As always, her scent was crisp and fresh, as though she had just walked through a field of roses instead of travelling through a network of fireplaces. Even the silver within her magnificent crown of blonde hair managed to bring out her elegant features, little specks of grey mixing amongst the blue. She was glorious and certainly did not deserve to be as unhappy as she was now.

Sniffling, Narcissa withdrew her hand to wipe away her traitorous tears. She batted her lashes several times, and only when she was convinced that they would not spill, she placed her hand back within his.

"It's just, well; I can't help but think of the circumstances of his birth. I know I'm being silly, I know, and I would not swap my new baby boy for all the galleons in Gringotts, but I can't help but wish that they had been more careful. It has only been seven months since they were wed – surely people will not that Draco's borne a- a- oh Lucius, what am I saying!" Narcissa withdrew her hand again, pressing both hands to her face as her voice grew higher with each word that she tried to form.

Immediately, Lucius pulled Narcissa tighter, his own wrinkled hand reaching to pull her hair from her face. In soothing circular movements, he rubbed her back, massaging the soft muscle as only he knew how.

"There, there, Cissa, there is no need to worry. No one will know that Draco's son was planned before their marriage – no one will even think it. Besides, the way he looks at the girl- anyone who sees them will know that they were in love from the start; that they planned for a family as soon as possible."

"But they'll think it was a- a- a shot-wand wedding! People will talk, they'll talk about Draco and his wife as though they are common-"

"They won't, shh, they won't. Besides, the world is changing, and I'm sorry to say, the community will always be talking about us for other reasons," Lucius hushed Narcissa, smiling wryly to himself.

It was true- no matter how many years had passed since the last war gossip about his family always reigned supreme. His son had found it difficult enough to find adequate employment after graduation, distrust for his involvement in the war swaying their judgement. Whispers could always be heard in the streets of Diagon Alley, some louder than others, about the possibility of the family returning to the Dark Arts once more. Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater. Sometimes, on the rare occasion that he could make it out of the house long enough for an outing, Lucius was tempted to prove these gossipers right – a good thwack to the back of these unkind wizards' thighs with his cane would be a start. Still, he had long since been taught to walk with his head high, looking down upon the world he had once owned.

However, it was also true that Narcissa tended to be more prone to such gossip. Being a Black, propriety and tradition flowed between her very veins, influencing her every move. No matter the circumstance, even in times of great turmoil, she could play the perfect hostess; be the perfect daughter, mother and wife. The fact that Draco, her own son, had one drunken night found himself in the arms of a witch who would soon bear his first child was, in her eyes, far worse than rumours pertaining to their former allegiances.

Lucius continued to rub her back, allowing her to cry into him. He knew that she would not fret for too long; he was sure that her maternal instincts at now having a new infant to coo and cluck over would win out. Sure enough, her trembling subsided and she was ready to talk to him once more.

"I'd never thought I'd hear you say that. Who knew the great Lucius Malfoy would ever think the world changing was a good thing?" Narcissa smirked up at him, eyes glistening with the remaining tears.

Lucius chuckled softly, wiping away the salty stains left upon her cheeks. "Don't get used to it."

Narcissa's smirk grew as she playfully pinched his shoulder, "Wouldn't dream of it."

It was now Lucius' turn to smirk as he swatted her hand away, pulling her even closer to him. Kissing her head, he ensured that the last of her worries were replaced with the joy he had been able to feel earlier. "I'm sure, in fact I'm positive, our grandson will still be the prefect Pureblood we always knew we would have. Draco has experienced the right upbringing, and with a few little changes here and there-" it was still difficult for Lucius to admit that he had been wrong to join the Dark Lord, but at least now he could acknowledge that Draco would do a better job at raising a son than Lucius had, "-I'm sure he will be the envy of witches and wizards everywhere. If anything, he may be a fiery little dragon just like Draco."

Narcissa beamed at Lucius, eyes now shining with excitement at the prospect of having another little boy to pamper. If he was to be honest, Lucius often thought that Narcissa's best years came from mothering Draco; something she thrived on even as their boy grew to be a man.

Nestling her head into his shoulder, Narcissa moved Lucius' hand to her shoulder to rub. Her eyes flickered to the flames in the fireplace, lost in thought, probably about the many ways she could spoil this new prince. Lucius felt his own mind drifting to the boy, thinking of how this would be his chance to start anew – another chance to help raise a boy the world would admire and respect, and get it right this time.

Moments of blissful silence ticked by. The ache in Lucius' muscles even felt dimmed, his wife's mere presence soothing the pains. He would be able to visit his grandson soon; to hold the next Malfoy in his arms. He would hold little- little-

"Narcissa?" Lucius asked cautiously, realising he had forgotten an important detail.

"Mmm?"

"You never told me what our grandson's name is."

"Didn't I?" Traces of Narcissa's smirk began to appear on her face again as Lucius began to grow suspicious.

"No, you didn't."

"Oh? Silly me, it's a very nice name," Narcissa replied slyly, the smirk becoming more apparent.

"Pray tell, what is this very nice name for the latest _Malfoy_?" Lucius asked hesitantly, placing an emphasis on the last word. He needn't have bothered however, for Narcissa picked up on his meaning straight away.

Leaning closer into his chest, it was now Narcissa's turn to rub Lucius' hand soothingly. With the smuggest expression he had seen on her for years, she looked into his eyes.

"Scorpius."


	8. Anniversary

**_~Anniversary~_**

 ** _A/N: I hope this isn't too cheesy/ unoriginal..._**

* * *

Come on… Come on…

Lucius resisted the need to tap his foot impatiently against the flagstone. His heart was racing painfully in his chest as his eyes darted back and forth beneath his mask. He barely registered the screams echoing around the dingy room, wondering instead if it was possible to find a clock without moving from his position.

Slipping out of the shadows to his right, a sneering voice interrupted his thoughts. "Not enjoying yourself Malfoy?"

Lucius ignored his new sister-in-law, refusing to so much as acknowledge her presence with a nod of his head. He was sure that if he turned his head, he would see her smirking at him, clearly enjoying his discomfort in having to wait so long.

As it were, Bellatrix's dark eyes were gleaming underneath her mask as she watched the scene before her, hand twitching as she fought back the urge to grasp her wand and join in. Lucius could feel her own impatience at not being invited to participate as she stayed by his side, bouncing slightly on her feet. He almost wanted to smirk despite himself, knowing that Bellatrix, no matter how it pained her to be left out, would not – could not – deny the Dark Lord's wish to allow the newest recruit to conduct this punishment alone.

Finally, as an agonising scream penetrated the stiff air, the Dark Lord himself rose from his throne-like chair to address his followers.

"Excellent Regulus, excellent. Now, finish." As always, the voice was more cold than pleased.

A blinding flash of green light filled the air as the youngest Black quickly followed his master's orders, his masked face forcibly looking at his victim.

"Good. As for the rest of you, I hope you have picked up a few things. You may leave but remember, those who can prove themselves before our next gathering will be highly rewarded."

Lucius breathed in a sigh of relief, his eyes watching his Dark Lord's departure from the room. It took even more effort on his part to not race after him through the door, knowing that it would be stupid to leave before the Dark Lord – no one left before he did. Lucius allowed a few minutes before joining the first group who would depart, nodding his head at Antonin Dolohov to join them. As precaution, Lucius and his fellow Death Eaters would leave in groups so as not to raise suspicion of an Aurors lurking about.

"Why in such a hurry Malfoy? You and Dolohov having an affair or something? Poor Cissy won't be pleased to hear it," Bellatrix had followed Lucius into the small huddle, smirking as Lucius felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

Evidently, the witch had become bored with meeting the unseeing gaze of the wizard on the floor and was now ready to cause Lucius more grief. Unluckily for him, Bellatrix must have caught the meaningful look he and Dolohov had shared.

"Vat is an affair?" Dolohov asked in his thick accent, raising an eyebrow.

This only served to allow Bellatrix's smirk to grow wider, her face lighting with glee at the poor boy's confusion. "Poor Antonio, you'll find out one day."

"Shut up Black and mind your own business. If you must know, my Narcissa will be very pleased."

"How dare you tell me to shut up Malfoy?" Just as quickly, Bellatrix's smirk had turned into an enraged frown, dark eyes narrowing as she reached for her wand.

Lucius reached into his pocket for his own, knowing he could easily match Bellatrix in a duel if necessary. Why was it that the most beautiful witch on the earth had the most insufferable, pain in the ass and twisted creature as a sister? Thankfully, before he had to think of an excuse for Narcissa when she discovered that he had turned Bellatrix's nose into that of a pig's as he planned to do, a louder voice interrupted their bickering.

"Enough! It's time for the first group to go!" Rodolphus roared above Bellatrix's very un-ladylike swearing, signalling that it was safe for the first group to disapparate.

Before concentrating on his destination and breathing deeply, Lucius took a moment to push Bellatrix away from the group. As the room spun out of his sight, he could see Bellatrix scowling at him from the floor, her face twisted into an ugly pout.

Lucius was sure that he would pay for it later, but as his feet touched firm ground again, his mind focused back on the task at hand. He needed to get home quickly; too much time had already been wasted.

"Remember the plan?" Lucius nodded once more at Dolohov, who had appeared by his side before the driveway leading up to Malfoy Manor.

"Yes." Dolohov nodded back, unwavering brown eyes a testament to his willingness to help Lucius.

After all, if it weren't for Lucius' input, the Russian would never have made it into the Death Eater ranks.

"Good. We'll be there in half an hour. Make it realistic."

Without a backward glance at his comrade, Lucius quickly strode up the long, pebbled driveway. The ground crunched beneath his feet, warning of his approach to the main gates. Lucius thought his father was clever in this design; though an accomplished wizard could easily muffle the sound of his steps, any pesky trespasser would be without the benefit of surprise, should he or she be foolish enough to trespass on Malfoy property in the first place. However, Lucius now could only hope that his wife was not listening out for him, for he wanted to slip in the manor without detection.

Thankfully, as he soon made his way into the large house and up one winding staircase, he was able to enter the master bedroom without interruption. Narcissa was probably busy reading a book or redesigning a room to notice anyway. No house-elf came to his aid, yet for once, Lucius did not mind.

Whipping out his wand and waving it, Lucius set to work pulling out their trunks and packing them. Robes, hats, cloaks, shoes, books, jewellery; all went soaring across the room and folded neatly into each new trunk. He wasn't sure what they really needed to bring but figured they could buy what they needed when they arrived. It was only when he was closing one lid that Narcissa appeared.

"There you are! I just finished talking with Bellatrix over the Floo, seems you decided to make the meeting unenjoyable for her," Narcissa sighed, rubbing her temple as she stood leaning against one side of the large doorway.

Lucius turned to her, wary that his mischevious smile at Bellatrix's annoyance would annoy Narcissa. It seemed he was right, for the relief upon Narcissa's face at his safe return was overshadowed by the slight frown she wore. Her frown only increased when her beautiful blue eyes took in the packed trunks.

"What's going on?"

Lucius flicked his wand quickly and shrunk the trunks so that they could fit into his pocket. Once he was satisfied that the charm would stick long enough for them to arrive at their destination, Lucius then walked over to Narcissa. Taking her hand, he kissed it gently and produced a single silver rose from the tip of his wand.

"Happy anniversary, my princess."

Narcissa blinked as she took the rose, her face slowly warming into a smile. "So you did remember. Happy anniversary, Lucy-us," she winked, returning a kiss to his cheek.

Lucius smiled at her, watching as she twirled the roses' stem between her fingers. He had spent the entire week trying to find just the right gift to begin with, stumbling across this goblin-made delight the night before. His heart beat faster as her delight confirmed that it was indeed the perfect gift, even more so as the next part of his plan took action.

"Narcissa, I'm afraid I have bad news. I'm afraid the Dark Lord has called another meeting across the country. I must leave immediately."

"Oh." Narcissa no longer smiled, disappointment clear beneath her blue eyes. "Bella did not mention any meeting."

"No, only some of us have been called. I am required to recruit some new European followers. I did hope that you would come with me; I do not know how long it will take, and I do not feel comfortable leaving you by yourself again, especially not tonight."

Narcissa looked down, the hand holding the rose dropping gloomily by her side. Lucius held his breath, knowing it best not to push her for a response.

"Alright, if you wish it, I will come with you," Narcissa replied at last, voice devoid of any enthusiasm.

Lucius pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back. "We will have the night together, I promise."

"Alright."

Taking her hand, Lucius led Narcissa back out of the Manor and past the large, iron gates. Peacocks of varying shades of yellow, aqua, green and blue strutted around the grounds as they strode past, cooing melodies to each other. Lucius had ordered them as part two of his gift for Narcissa, but now it seemed that she was too glum to notice. Her beautiful face barely lifted to them as she dutifully matched Lucius' pace.

When they had passed the boundaries, he pulled Narcissa closer to him, linking their arms. Lucius ensure he concentrated more than he normally did as he spun on his feet, not wanting to cause any harm to his wife. Narcissa huddled closer to him as he did, her breathing stilled. As they touched ground once more, she hurriedly pulled away from him, the small five centimetre gap feeling to Lucius more like a meter.

They now stood outside a narrow apartment building, surrounded by similar, bland apartments. Muggles could be heard yelling at each other as babies wailed at top note, with some dogs joining in with the chaos. The door leading to the apartments' inside was covered in peeling, black paint, as a grubby brass doorknob stood waiting to be turned.

Lucius glanced sideways at Narcissa. His wife's nose appeared pinched, as though she could smell something foul. She was standing upon her toes, unable to bring herself to stand upon such a filthy street inhabited by Muggles. He could only guess as to what she was wondering; probably something along the lines of what in Merlin's name was the Dark Lord thinking in asking such fine Purebloods as Lucius to travel to such an infectious dump. Lucius didn't blame her; already he was wondering whether or not his plan was such a good idea.

Still, he could not give up now. Striding confidently up to the door, he curled a gloved hand into a fist and knocked upon the door three times – the signal he and Dolohov had agreed upon.

"Name?" A crackly voice asked through the tiny crack in the door as it opened.

"It is I, Lucius Malfoy. Allow me to enter."

"Vun second."

Slowly, the creak widened further to reveal Dolohov standing there expectantly. If Narcissa had any suspicions as to Lucius' need to work before, she didn't now. As Dolohov allowed them to enter the small room, decorated in the ugliest brown wallpaper someone had ever seen, Narcissa tip toed in, careful to not brush against the walls.

"I trust your journey vas vell, Mr Malfoy?"

"Quite."

"I'll let you settle in, then, and ve can discuss the business, yes?"

"Of course."

Dolohov, careful not to wink at Lucius, led the couple through the narrow halls down to another doorway. Narcissa stifled a sigh as they walk; each step leading her further and further away from any hope that their anniversary night would get better.

"Here you are. I vill be vaiting."

"Thank you." Lucius dipped his head once at Dolohov, signalling him that he could go.

As soon as the young man was out of ear shot, Narcissa turned to him. "So, I guess this is it then? We will be spending our night here, in this, this… place?"

Lucius had to give Narcissa credit for having remained so calm. Now, however, seeing that they were expected to stay in such a… quaint… place, enough was enough. He watched her try to compose her crumpled face, eyes blinking furiously to block any stressful tears that threatened to spill.

"I'm afraid so."

"And is anyone else I know joining us?"

"The Dark Lord requested Theodore Nott and his wife, but I think they are boarding elsewhere."

"Right." Turning watery eyes upon him, Narcissa shook her head, "Right. Well, let's get this over with and hope that we are at least allowed house elves here."

"I don't think we can." Lucius let out his own deep sigh, prolonging it for effect.

Narcissa glared at him before turning to the door. She had not bother to remove her gloves either, yet even so, hesitated before touching the grubby handle. Narcissa wrenched the door open with such force Lucius had never seen her use before; in fact, he was surprised that the dusty photographs aligning the walls did not fall and shatter upon the equally dusty floorboards.

Lucius waited for his cue before following her in. As soon as he heard the faint gasp of surprise, he allowed the smile he had been supressing since he had arrived home to appear on his face.

"Happy anniversary," He whispered, placing a hand upon Narcissa's shoulder.

Narcissa stood still, staring around the room in surprise. Her head moved from corner to corner of the large room, taking in the ornate living space that Lucius had so carefully directed Dolohov to create.

Soft, cream curtains hung from the high ceilings and draped to the floor, opening to a large French door and balcony that had been charmed to show the mystical scenery of Moscow. Light snow drifted outside, allowing icicles to form upon the window pane. Inside, a glistening crystal chandelier sparkled high above a large bed where rose petals of different whites, pinks and reds covered the quilt. Small chocolates in the shape of hearts and stars sat atop the pillows, arranged in a circle where a small, velvet box sat, opened to reveal a dazzling white gold and diamond eternity ring.

Lucius thought it might have been a little too much, reminding himself to, in the future, ensure he selected an acquaintance who had a little more classical taste. Nevertheless, Narcissa appeared to be in awe as she turned to him, eyes shining.

"Oh Lucius!"

Forgetting her earlier heart break, Narcissa crushed herself against Lucius in a hug, pulling back only to drag him over to the bed. "You sly, sly man!"

"I take it you like it?" Lucius smirked as Narcissa pulled him upon the bed and held her finger out.

Carefully, Lucius slipped the ring upon her slender finger, receiving a kiss to his lips as he did so. He returned it with fervour, running his hands through Narcissa's silky, blonde locks. When he could manage to bring himself to stop and take a breath, he gently murmured into her ear.

"Tomorrow, we will travel to the real city, see the real Russia. Dolohov has recommended a few romantic spots, or we could even go to Paris, if you'd prefer. Anywhere you wish, my darling Narcissa."

In response, Narcissa leaned in for another kiss. "You are too perfect, my Lucius."

Lucius and Narcissa lay together for hours more, basking in each other's company. One year as husband and wife and already it had turned out better than he could ever imagine.

"Lucius?"

"Mmm?"

"I also have a surprise present for you." Narcissa lifted her head from its position on Lucius' chest, looking into his grey eyes.

He smiled down at her, stroking her head from her forehead. He couldn't imagine what more she could possibly offer him. "What could that be?"

"Well…" Narcissa paused, her eyes searching his as though predicting his response. Taking a deep breath, she smiled at him. "I'm pregnant."


	9. Family Outing

_**~Family Outing~**_

 ** _A/N: So, I did end up deciding to rewrite this scene. Hopefully, this job was a lot better._**

 ** _A number of credits must be given for everyone who has helped with this improved chapter:_**

 ** _mpat12: for constantly reviewing and suggesting a clearer focus on Narcissa and Lucius. Thank you! I agree, Lucissa definitely should be the focus of this, and though I love writing Walburga, I'm sure we can all imagine without the chapter this one replaces that Lucius would get up Walburga's grill (yes, I actually just said that, there's a first for everything) if she's anything like Bellatrix, which I believe she is._**

 ** _PotterheadAna02, ChatterChick and CopperCow for suggesting and developing the idea about the family attending a horse race and the use of aenthanons (winged horses). I do hope I described the race atmosphere somewhat well enough to picture - or at the very least that it wasn't too confusing. Better still, I hope the reason why Narcissa is upset and how Lucius solves it is in character..._**

 ** _Anywho, thank you all for reading -Tigress x_**

* * *

"You're not still reading that thing are you? Really, that woman is vile enough to speak to face to face – I thank Merlin every day that she thinks using the Floo network is too modern – so why put yourself through the pain of seeing her words embedded on parchment?"

Lucius leant over Narcissa's slumped shoulder and pressed a kiss to her supple cheek. She had been sitting at the large oak desk for nearly an hour now, her lips moving soundlessly as she took in her aunt Walburga's usual criticisms.

"Because she is right," Narcissa sighed, not taking her eyes off the crisp, cream letter. "Bellatrix is more of a Pureblood than I."

"Nonsense! Your bi- witch of a sister has nothing on you, and you know that. Walburga is only telling you these things because she is jealous that she now has no sons because of the war and her sister still has you, alive and well and prospering. Look – 'I'm sure if Bellatrix was out she would be flourishing with two sons and a daughter, yet she chose to selflessly sacrifice it all.' Selfless my posterior, how many times does your aunt need to bring it up? If anything she should be ashamed that Bellatrix got herself caught."

"I know, it just makes me feel… inadequate… to hear her praise Bellatrix all the time." Narcissa sighed again, finally drawing her eyes from the letter as she neatly folded the parchment up again.

Lucius leant further forward and placed a finger under Narcissa's porcelain chin, tilting it up so that her beautiful eyes looked into his. "Narcissa, my dear, you are anything but inadequate," he murmured, placing another kiss upon her – this time on the lips.

He could feel Narcissa relaxing, melting, and allowed it to continue despite the clock ticking away. It was only that the office doors opened slightly and the pitter-patter of hurried feet could be heard that he reluctantly drew away.

"I'm ready!" a little voice announced.

Smiling, Narcissa turned around. "I see you managed to do up your cloak by yourself, it seems our little man is growing up."

Draco beamed at both of them, trying to stand as tall as he possibly could. Puffing out his chest slightly, he tilted his chin up as he had seen his father do many times before.

"I did it all by myself, no help from Dobby at all!"

"I'm glad to hear it," Lucius nodded his approval. His son was learning well, and he knew he was right to be taking the boy with him today. Looking back to Narcissa, he took her hand, "Come with us?"

Narcissa shook her head, smile quickly fading. "No, you go and have some fun. I'll stay here and get started on plans for the Winter Ball – who knows how far I can get before my mother comes to help."

Lucius, however, would not take no for an answer. Ignoring Draco as the young blonde bounced from foot to foot impatiently by the large fireplace, he thought he knew just what to say to convince her to join them.

"Nonsense, the ball is not for months. Besides, only the finest witches and wizards will be attending today – wouldn't Walburga hate to read about her Pureblood niece being photographed as 'best dressed' whilst she was stuck at home in that ghastly house?" Lucius winked.

"Come on mother!"

It seemed to work for Narcissa sighed again, yet this time as she slowly stood up. Still clutching Lucius' hand, she shook her head with a small smile. "I guess I wouldn't mind making her eat her words."

The atmosphere in the large field was exhilarating, even more so up in the highest stands available. Witches and wizards milled about sharing idle gossip as their guests stood close to the Daily Prophet photographers, hoping to be snapped as they waved around crystal goblets topped with the finest champagne. Below them, in the more crowded stands, they could hear the raucus shouts of wizards trying to place their bets.

Narcissa smiled as her picture was taken by several witches, poising as only a princess could. Lucius allowed his lips to copy hers, placing a steady hand upon Draco's shoulder as the five year old grimaced at the attention. Although the blond liked being fussed upon, Lucius knew his son could not stand the way one of the young, bubbly witches held up a squeaky dragon to him so that he would look their way. Lucius didn't blame him though – his son was not a dog.

"Thank you Malfoys!" the witch beamed, extending her hand enthusiastically.

Lucius pretended not to see it and smiled as pleasantly as he could manage, dipping his head slightly. "It was a pleasure," he said, already leading Narcissa and Draco away to their seats.

As they sat down, accepting a goblet of wine a hurried elf offered them, Lucius smirked at his wife. "It seems someone is popular today."

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "don't be ridiculous, there's plenty of women here they're talking to." But even so, Lucius could see the faintest blush rising to her cheeks.

He decided best not to mention her good mood, unsure if reminding Narcissa that the reason she was here at the races would return her thoughts to the old hag's letter. Instead, he settled back into his chair, turning to Draco on his other side. It was time for him to begin their lesson.

"Now Draco, can you point to the aethonans we own?"

"Erm," Draco scrunched up his small face in concentration and leant forward in his chair to see over the railing. Quickly sneaking a peak at his father, he hazarded a guess. "That one, erm, number four, and numbers six and seven."

"Excellent. Now, can you tell me why we breed and enter aethonans?"

Draco nodded quickly, a small smile replacing his frown as he realised he could answer this question easily. "Because if we win we get lots of galleons and everyone will know how powerful our family is."

"Good boy. We don't really need the galleons, but the prize is more than any wins placed as bets. So onto betting – where do we stand on that?"

"We only place a bet on an aethonan – lots of galleons and not sickles – to show everyone how confident we are in our choices. Malfoys always know what is right and should not be shown to be wrong."

"Good, good," Lucius nodded, pleased that his son could easily recite what he had told him for the last few weeks. He ruffled Draco's fine hair before turning to Narcissa, "I think Draco will do us proud yet."

Unfortunately, his good mood deteriorated as he took in Narcissa's solemn face. Following her gaze to the stand below where crowds milled by the fence line, he immediately saw what had caught her attention. Arthur Weasley – one of Lucius' work colleagues and Pureblood, or rather, blood traitor – was holding onto one small boy's hand as two more red-headed boys ran around the man's feet. Arthur's hat, from what Lucius could make out, was brown and tattered. It was currently balancing precariously on his balding head as he jumped up and down, yelling at the aethonans racing by for the initial, handicap rounds.

"I bet he hopes he'll win something to get him out of that dump he lives in. His wife's probably too embarrassed to be here with him, shouting as he does," Lucius smirked, not liking the man one-bit ever since he began spurting nonsense about collecting filthy Muggle items.

Narcissa, however, did not share his smirk. She continued staring at Arthur and his miscreants as she softly spoke, "Of course riffraff like that would be here."

Lucius' eyebrow rose at her soberness, asking her to elaborate.

"It's not good enough, is it? No matter what I do, where I go, it will never be good enough for any of my family. There will always be people like them tarnishing any events that could hold class, and I will always be stuck be stuck with them, knowing I'm more of their sort of Pureblood." Narcissa looked down at her hands, clasping them firmly in her lap.

Lucius finally understood why she was upset. Taking one hand, he rubbed it gently, finding that it was now an ideal gesture to soothe any worries she had.

"Narcissa, there will always be people like them. But look where they are- forced to stand in an area full of Mudbloods and Halfbloods, where they will only see the aethonans as they start and finish. Their life depends upon making knuts into sickles on the outcome, whilst saving up for these bets by not bothering to spend necessary money upon their clothes. They are not proper Purebloods," Lucius made sure that Narcissa was looking at him, listening to his words. "Now look at us – you. You are so beautiful, sitting up here as though you could be Lady Slytherin herself. You are a proper Pureblood – sitting here with your husband, who I might say, is devilishly handsome," Lucius winked at Narcissa and eliciting a reluctant giggle from her, "showing the rest of the Wizarding world how powerful you can be. You are here, showing your son the ways of our world, and able to view the horses as they take to the sky."

Narcissa smiled softly, nodding her head. "You're right; I am leading a good life. What more can they expect, right?"

"Exactly. Now, let's just show your family how powerful you really are and pick us a winner to bet upon."

"Oh no, I can't do that. Let Draco decide, you did bring him here to learn after all."

"Alright, he can choose one for the second race, and you can choose the main race," Lucius turned quickly to Draco, pulling out a piece of leaf green parchment and a quill. "Draco, who do you choose?"

Draco sat up importantly as Lucius addressed him, frowning once more in concentration as he studied the aethonans below. "Erm, I think… Midnight Dust, number four."

"Are you sure?" Lucius asked carefully, causing Draco to pause.

His son bit his lip for a moment, thinking carefully. Then, sensing that he may be wrong, he quickly looked back to the other aethonans.

"Oh, no I meant September's Rose!" Draco shouted, grey eyes darting back and forth to the aethonans and Lucius' face.

"Alright, I'll mark that down," Lucius smiled, knowing his son had chosen a clear winner. Quickly, he ticked the box next to his favourite Stallion's number. "Narcissa? Who do you choose?"

"Oh, I really don't know," Narcissa looked away, also biting her lip.

Lucius smiled gently, placing a second piece of parchment in her lap. Pointing to a particular section, he showed her various choices for the main race. "These are the entries – pick whichever you like."

Seeing that he wouldn't give up, Narcissa gave in and scanned the list. She took in each name slowly, carefully, as though she was weighing up the name against the horses' agility and speed. He was actually quite sure that she would pick number two, Nimbus, who had been foolishly named after a broom. However, her choice made much more sense as she finally decided.

"Alright then, I choose Narcissus. I think it's quite lucky, don't you think?" Narcissa looked at Lucius, smiling.

Lucius smiled back, though inside he wept. Narcissus wasn't a fast aethanon; in fact, Lucius knew the winged horse had placed in the bottom positions in the few races it had been entered in. Narcissus certainly wasn't as fast as his aethanon, Salazar's Whisper. He needed to hint to Narcissa, just like he had to his son, to pick another.

However, as Narcissa watched him with hope shining behind her eyes, he knew he couldn't. Slowly, he marked off the aethanon's name. Placing the parchment into a small bag along with 80 galleons and Draco's bet, he half-heartedly vanished the bag to the authorities taking care of that side of the race.

Narcissa continued to hold his hand as before long, the racers lined up. She had managed to draw her eyes away from Arthur and his urchins, and was now looking expectantly to the starting line on the grassy lawn.

From the opposite side of the field, a male voice could be heard announcing the start countdown, his voice echoing across the crowds. "Three, two, one, go!" he cried, and like a nest of doxies being disturbed, the crowd began to stand and shout as one.

Narcissa held onto Lucius' hand tightly, crushing it as the aethanons and their riders galloped a few meters. His hand only grew paler as the aethanons soon took to the sky, whooshing past their stand. Beside him, Draco was leaning against the railing, ducking back as each aethanon passed alarmingly close by.

Lucius' heart thundered in his chest as he watched them speed around and around the course. Five laps and they would descend to the finish; five laps and a winner would be determined. He held his breath as Salazar's Whisper galloped by, well ahead of his opponents, and more importantly, well ahead of Narcissum who took up the rear. Part of him was glad that he was right to trust the new trainer he hired, yet a bigger part feared for his wife's self-esteem when her horse lost.

Looking at her face, though it appeared as smooth as always to anyone unfamiliar to her, Lucius could see the determination and anxiety upon Narcissa's face. Her eyes were narrowed and unblinking as she watched the aethanons gallop around and around. Her lips were set in a pursed line, trembling slightly only as she resisted the urge to shout along with the rest of the crowd. Really, he was stupid for making her place the bet – stupid for putting such expectations on her. If he hadn't, then she would not be smiling like she was now-

Lucius turned his head to the race, just in time to see Narcissum matching pace with Salazar's Whisper. They were neck and neck, and as they rapidly descended and sprinted to the finish line, the timekeeping goblins hurriedly leaping out of the aethanons' way, Narcissum began to take the lead. Three metres left, two metres…. One metre…

"I won! I won!" Narcissa laughed in his ear, hugging Lucius tightly.

Draco pouted and slumped back into his seat, closing his eyes as he saw Narcissa kissing Lucius on the lips.

Lucius smiled into the kiss, though his mind continued to process what had just happened. His aethanon had lost… lost. Narcissum had won. How was that possible? Nevertheless, as Narcissa finally drew breath, her eyes shining happily, he found his own smile widen.

"Well done, my perfect Pureblood princess. You showed them all."

"I did, didn't I?" Narcissa breathed, drawing both Lucius and an alarmed Draco into another hug.

Lucius felt his arms enclose tighter around her, despite the possibility of those in the nearby stands watching. His own aethanon had lost to his wife's pick, yet he felt like he was the real winner.


	10. Slice of Life

_**~Slice of Life~**_

 ** _A/N: Here it is, the final chapter! (At least for the competition). As always, I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter that you recognise._**

 ** _I hope this isn't too mushy, and yes, you will recognise the ending from some other one shots of mine- I just think its sweet #sorrynotsorry. I do hope that you enjoy this and that it isn't too OOC or unflowy (that's not a word, right?). From this point on, I will be reviewing each chapter and editing, as well as getting onto my beta so that I can submit ASAP. This will also mean an update for the 'Meeting the Parents' chapter and maybe re-titling some of the chapters (which must also contain the chapter prompts as per the competition)._**

 ** _Thank you to everyone who has read this, Icicle really is one of my favourite pairings! If there are any parts of their lives you would like to read about (from this point on doesn't have to be fluffy) feel free to PM and I'll see what I can do. Love always, Tigress x_**

* * *

Narcissa sighed, replacing the book she was reading with a pile of letters. She had tried many times to get started on the novel but found that she could not enjoy a single word knowing that Lucius was busy working away at his desk.

It was one of Lucius' rare days off, free from any working obligations and yet there he was, back straight and brow furrowed as he pored over some documents. What on earth could possibly demand his attention so much? He should've been by her side, offering to take her out to lunch or to stroll around their gardens. Yet it seemed ever since they had returned from the Quidditch World Cup, he had been too distracted to care.

Shaking her head, Narcissa rifled through each envelope. There was the usual letter from Gabrielle Goyle begging her to attend one of her small soirees, a flier advertising discounts on renewing her subscription to The Daily Prophet, a call card from Azkaban directing her to make an appointment for visiting inmate #12693, another letter from Thelma Bulstrode begging her not to attend Gabrielle's party because she had not been invited herself, and a small creamy envelope sent from Hogwarts.

Narcissa pushed away the other drivel and smiled as she picked up this last envelope. Picking up the ornately carved envelope knife from the silver platter on the table beside her, she quickly sliced open the top. Immediately, she recognised the tall, sloped emerald writing that appeared on the piece of parchment inside, and her smile grew as she greedily devoured its contents. If her husband was too busy for her, at least her son wasn't.

It appeared that Draco was doing well in his first weeks back at the castle, already receiving high marks on the homework he produced. Draco was also pleased that, as his father had hinted, he would be joined by students from Durmstrang soon and would be able to watch the Triwizard Tournament take place. Narcissa could tell though from his words that he was slightly disappointed at not being able to take part himself, and though she knew the minimum age of participants was to increase, was relieved all the same that her son would be safe for the year.

Draco's letter only became more amusing as it continued. As more information had been revealed to the students of the year's events – many of which Narcissa conveniently forgot to mention – Draco's initial calmness soon turned into horror. If only she could see her darling boy's face right now, she would be sure that she would not be able to contain her laughter.

"What are you smiling about?" Lucius grumbled from across the room, his quill still moving rapidly across the page.

Narcissa hadn't realised how wide her smile had gotten, but allowed it to remain on her face all the same. "Nothing, I'm just reading a letter from Draco. It seems that his fourth year isn't as pleasant as he had hoped."

"Why? What's he done this time?"

The smile finally faded from her face as she shot Lucius a furtive glare. Ever since Draco had been involved in that accident with the frightful beast last year, Lucius had cringed every time they received a letter from the school. He always suspected that Draco had done something that would need his father's quick spin on things, as well as a few galleon donations on some occasions. Really, Lucius ought to have more faith in his son.

Nevertheless, she decided to indulge Lucius with some of her son's worries, if only it meant that he was finally talking to her.

"He hasn't done anything. Draco has just found out that Hogwarts will also be hosting a Yule Ball this year and has realised that it will mean extra lessons in ballroom dancing. Of course, we have made sure he knows all he needs to over the years but he isn't quite fond of spending hours in the arms of some of his housemates' arms."

"It'll do him good. When I was his age, I jumped at the chance to show everyone exactly how it should be done," Lucius muttered.

"Yes, I know."

"So who doesn't he want to partner? Surely old Severus won't try to demonstrate?" the smallest hint of a smirk appeared on Lucius' face as he looked up briefly. It did not last long, however, as before Narcissa could even reply, he returned back to his work.

"I believe the Parkinson girl has been dropping hints to Draco about being with him on the night."

"Oh… well… she is Pureblood though, isn't she? It can't be that bad."

"I'm sure she is a lovely dancer," Narcissa conceded with her own smirk, knowing another letter would probably soon come. This time it would be from Rachelle Parkinson, inviting herself and Pansy over for tea during the break. She would have to warn Draco and Lucius if and when it did arrive.

Lucius did not reply as his quill continued scratching across the parchment before him. Narcissa watched him for a minute, hoping he had would soon take a break and they could have an actual conversation. However, Lucius only moved from his position to take an envelope from his right, scrawl an address on it, pause to scratch his left forearm absentmindedly, and begin writing on a fresh piece of parchment.

Another sigh escaped Narcissa's lips as she looked back to the letter. Lucius did have a point – the Yule Ball was something Draco should enjoy. She could remember attending the Yule Ball in her sixth year and how excited she was to attend.

Narcissa would give anything to go back to the magical atmosphere of that night. She remembered enjoying the air of sophistication attending a ball – her first ball not shut in a room whilst her parents danced away – brought with it. Everyone had been dressed up in beautiful, full length gowns as the men competed with each other in new dress robes. Narcissa had chosen a powder blue robe set, embossed with tiny specks of silver and diamond across the bust. For the first time, she had worn her hair up as her mother did – golden locks piled atop her head in soft curls. Narcissa could even smell the perfume she had worn – a delicate combination of rose water and vanilla – and could hear the tinkling of goblets echoing across the Great Hall over the din of excited chatter of girls eyeing off potential dance partners.

Looking around the large library where she now sat, Narcissa could barely keep the disappointment off her face. If only she could go back for one night, even for an hour, and find herself young and pretty as she was twirled across a marbled floor.

Even if she could, she supposed it wasn't the same now anyway. The music of Draco's generation was loud and uncouth; definitely not the inspired, soothing tones of artists like NAME SOME. Both hairstyles and dress robes were becoming more daring too. Although Draco didn't know the real reason behind his obtaining new dress robes, assuming he had grown out of his others, Narcissa had had a hard time convincing him to get an appropriate style when they last visited Diagon Alley. Her son had wanted robes in bottle green like every other male his age was getting, and it had taken some negotiation to get him to select a more demure, emerald green set. No, she sighed once more, nothing was the same now, and it never would be.

Narcissa heard the slight scraping of a chair and looked up to see Lucius standing. His face was still furrowed slightly as he began to vanish away some of the paperwork. Then, stretching his arms above his head, he tucked in his leather chair and walked towards her.

"Are you having a lunchbreak now? I thought you were too busy to stop?" Narcissa asked, not really caring to keep out the _ bored? Annoyed? Tone in her voice.

"I am – I still need to take care of quite a few things," Lucius came to stand before Narcissa, a smirk plastered on his face, "but I can't concentrate right now with someone sighing so often."

Narcissa felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She resisted the temptation to snap back that she would not be sighing so much if he had taken the time to spend with her, as he usually did, whilst also resisting the urge to feel embarrassed at being caught.

Lucius extended his hand to her, motioning for her to take it. She did so hesitantly, not sure if she should get her hopes up that maybe they would go to lunch after all. Lucius pulled her up, bringing her to her feet and guiding her to the center of the floor.

"Lucius, what are you-"

Lucius took out his wand, pressing a finger to his lips as he did so. Pointing his wand at the silent gramophone sitting upon a nearby shelf, he levitated the needle and set it upon the large black disk. Music began to play as the machine was brought to life; soft, classical, melodies that a person could find themselves floating upon.

"Shhh... If I can't work, we may as well enjoy ourselves," Lucius smiled softly, wrapping a hand around Narcissa's waist and drawing her closer. "Besides, you are not the only one missing those days."

Narcissa pulled herself closer, encircling her own arms around Lucius as he gently spun them around and around. His silver eyes were sparkling as he looked into her blue eyes; Narcissa was sure he could see the mist that had formed within them. She felt any disappointment she had felt thawing, left with only desire for her perfect husband.

Lucius smirked at her, "Draco doesn't know what he's missing," before leaning in and capturing her mouth with a deep kiss.

Narcissa responded with enthusiasm, knowing that the moment could not last forever, even if she desperately wished it would.


End file.
